Clear Nights
by shirosagi
Summary: Carrie Deveraux is forced to move to Beacon Hills to live with her mother, Lacey Deveraux, after her dad passes away. Through out her life, Carrie had one secret that she kept from everyone, but once she discovers that Beacon hills is not the small, quite town it appears to be, she begins to wonder if she's found a place to fit in and, just maybe… find something more.
1. Prologue

**So I'm trying something a little different. I know that there are a lot of Stiles/OC stories going around (I know a bunch of amazing Stiles/OC writers), _but I decided to give it a try. I'm starting the story off with sad, but I promise there will be happy in the first chapter! Enjoy lovelies. _**

* * *

_I try to calm myself as I push the buttons on my phone, but my hands continue to shake. Finally, after a few more attempts, I get the correct button sequence and I hear the ringing. I wait for the call be answered, but it feels as if it's taking too long. I quickly glance up at the officer sitting across from me, his face lined with concern. _

_"Come on. Pick up, please." I say out loud but quietly, but my voice quivers. I'm fighting to hold back the tears, as I continue to wait._

_Finally it is. "Carrie, what's wrong? It's three in the morning."_

_"Mom... I... dad is..." I try forming the words but they get stuck in my throat. I don't want to say the words, it would make it too real. Maybe if I don't believe it, if I don't accept it, then this won't become my reality. But I already knew, I already saw. I knew what had happened before the cops arrived but I had to pretend I didn't. But now I am free to cry, to be sad, to be in pain._

_"Honey, calm down. What's going on?" My mother's voice start to sound anxious, partly because I'm not answering but also because I don't usually call her. _

_"Carrie, please answer me. You're scaring me." _

_My hands start to shake more, and I feel a pain in my chest. My grip on the phone loosens and it falls, bouncing off the coffee table and onto the floor. The officer, the one that delivered the news, moves from the chair that is opposite the couch I am sitting on. He picks up the phone and I can hear my mom's voice calling through the speaker. He starts talking._

_As if sitting up is too much, I collapse to the side and pull my knees to my chest, press the palms of my hands against my face. How could this happen, he was suppose to come home, it was movie night. The tears start to roll down my face, growing stronger with each passing moment. I feel the softness of a blanket get placed on top of me. I don't say anything but I know that the officer squats in front of me._

_"I told your mother what happened."_

_He waits for me to say something, but I don't; I continue to cry._

_"She's coming to get you. She said she will leave right away and get here as fast as she can."_

_Another pause, waiting for me to answer. Again I don't._

_"I'll stay here, wait with you, until she arrives. So don't worry..." He goes quiet for a moment, and doesn't say anything, I guess he feels awkward around crying girls. Then, finally he stands up, "I'm just going to make a call..." _

_I hear him open and shut the front door but I don't move; I stay where I am with my hands pressed against my face. Images of my father dance in my head: his smile, his cheeky grin when he's being silly, even his stern looks. It's all there, locked in my memory; it's now the only place see my father. I continue to cry, harder and louder; eventually darkness wraps around me like the warm blanket I clutch. This is one time I am happy to pass out; and this time, I wish that the darkness won't release me. _


	2. New Meetings

**AN: I decided that instead of doing one big chapter that I'd break it out into two. Hopefully I'll get the next one finish quickly and I can post that one. I'm not sure that I did the characters of Scott and Stiles justice, but I hope it's not unbearable. It will take a little bit to get use to these characters, and my own, and we'll see how it goes. I hope you enjoy the first chapter, and any tips or suggestions are very welcomed!**

* * *

**[Scott's POV]**

It was an understatement to say that things were not easy right now. The day started out where it ended yesterday; in a big pile of wolf craze. Stiles was _hounding_ me to deal with my anger, since he believes it's my trigger. On top of that, Allison's father being a hunter, and could possibly recognize me. And finally, lacrosse practice ended horribly: first with me attacking Jackson and wolfing out, and second with me attempting to attack and kill stiles. I knew that I needed to stay away from lacrosse, practices and games, but I wasn't sure how that was going to happen.

After practice and my conversation with Stiles about skipping Saturdays game, I headed home but took longer route so I could give myself some time to think of some way to get out of Saturday's game. I wasn't sure how I would deal with this trigger issue, but I knew that I couldn't go to Derek for help, or could I? No, I couldn't.

I silently climbed the stairs and went straight for my room. I could hear, thanks to new wolf senses, my mother rustling around in her bedroom but I ignored it. I was exhausted and just wanted to sleep for a month straight. I flicked the light switch as I entered the room and placed my lacrosse stick against the wall. Then I flopped on to my bed, I was ready to go to bed and I didn't care that it was early.

"Hey," my mom said as she knocked against the door. I looked up and saw that she was in her hospital scrubs. "It's a late shift for me tonight. But, I am taking Saturday off to come see your game."

"No, mom. You can't do that!" I said.

"I can, and I will." She said in her motherly tone that said I wasn't going to win this debate. "Come on, one shift isn't going to break us... completely."

I wished that my mother wasn't as interested in my extracurricular activities.

"Oh, hey I got a favour to ask you."

"What is it?"

"One of the doctors I work with, her daughter is moving here from L.A, and she asked if you'd be willing to show her daughter around the school."

"Do I have to? I have a lot going on right now..." I didn't want to get stuck with showing a new girl around.

"Just this once. If it was anyone else, than I wouldn't ask. Besides, you never know what could happen..."

I gave in, "Fine... I'll do it."

"Thanks Scott. Oh, and be nice to her. I think her dad died just recently. She might still be a little upset about it... Hey what's up with your eyes?"

My eyes? I sat up and looked up at my mom as panic rushed over me. Were my eyes changing, was my wolf showing?

"You look like you haven't slept in days."

"Oh, it's nothing, "I replied, "I'm just... stressed.":

"Uh huh... Just stress? Nothing else?"

"Homework," I whispered.

"It's not like you're on drugs or anything, right?"

"Right now?" I asked, taking her literally.

"Right now? I'm sorry. What do you mean, right now? I mean, have you ever taken drugs?"

"Have you?" I retorted. That obviously stumped my mom.

She stared to back away towards the door as she continued, "Get some sleep."

As if on cue, I heard the beeping coming from my computer that indicated a video cat. I got up from my bed and headed towards the computer, collapsing into my desk chair. The screen showed Stiles, who was pointing a toy gun at the camera, a goofy smile on his face.

"Hey, Stiles. Guess what I just got wrapped into doing for my mom."

"Braiding her hair? Playing dress up?" Stiles taunted, a grin on his face.

"What? No. That only happened the one time... Apparently one of my mom's coworkers daughter is moving here and I've got to show her around." I explain, partially complaining.

"Ouch, babysitting duty. Good luck on that, dude."

"Oh no, you're helping me." I was not going to walk around showing a girl I didn't know around without a little help.

"No way, bro." Stiles said, shaking his head. "You're on your own."

"Come on, Stiles. I don't want to do with alone. I'll listen to your wolf theories if you do..."

Stiles was silent for a moment. "Maybe, but if I do, I also get all your jello at school for a month."

"Fine. Now what did you find out?" I asked.

"Well it's bad. Jackson's got a separated shoulder."

"Because of me?" Shit this wasn't going to help me at all.

"Because he's a tool."

"But is he going to play?"

"They don't know yet. They're just, now, counting on you for Saturday."

I let out a frustrated sigh, I knew that something would go wrong and I wouldn't be getting out Saturday's game. I had to figure out some way to control my anger. I looked at my computer screen and noticed that Stiles was acting weird. From what i could tell he was oddly close to his camera, like he was looking at something from my side of the video call. "What?"

Stiles didn't say anything, just started typing, _'it looks like..." _

"It looks like what?" I asked. Then the rainbow cursor popped up.

_'someone's behind you.'_ what?

I used my mouse to zoom into my video feed, to see what Stiles was looking at. In the video, over my right shoulder, was a dark human shaped figure. It was just standing there, partially illuminated from the light in the hall way. I turned around just as it jumped at me, pulled me out from my desk chair, and slammed me into the all.

"I saw you at the field," Derek said from behind me as he held me against the wall.

"W-what are you talking about."

"You shifted in front of them. If they find out about you, then they'll find out about me, about all of us." He warned, "It's not just the hunters after us, it's everyone."

"They didn't see anything, I s-swear."

"Any they won't!" He ordered, "because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday, I'm going to kill you myself!"

Then the pressure was gone and so was Derek. I looked around the room, expecting to be jumped again, but it was empty. I let out a breath that I didn't even know I had held. Great, even more pressure. Not only did I have to show some girl around, which might give Allison the wrong idea, but now I gotta figure out some way to get out of Saturdays game even though everyone was counting on me...

The next morning when I got to school I headed straight to talk to coach Finstock. I wanted to get this over and done with, not to leave it till that minute. It might make it easier to get out of the game if I gave coach time to find someone else to play.

"What do you mean you can't play the game tomorrow night?"

"I mean, I can't play... the game tomorrow night."

"You can't WAIT to play the game tomorrow."

"No, coach. I can't play the game tomorrow night."

"I'm not following..." Coach said, eye's narrowed into suspicious slits.

"I'm having some personal issues..."

"Is it a girl?"

"No."

"Is it a guy?" He asked, catching me off guard, "You know, our goalie, Danny, is gay."

"Yeah, I know coach; but that's not it."

"Do you think Danny's a good-looking guy?"

"I... think he's. good-looking. But I-I like girls. That's not it anyways, I-I..."

"Is it drug? Is it meth? Because I-I had a brother that was addicted to meth. You should have seen what it did to his teeth. They're all cracked and rotted. It was disgusting."

"God... what happened to him?" I asked since it sounded like he mean his brother wasn't alive anymore.

"He got veneers. Is-is that what this is about? Are you afraid about getting hurt, McCall?"

"No. I'm... having some issues... dealing with aggression." I answered in the best way I could.

"What? Well here's the good news, that's why you play lacrosse. Problem solved."

"Coach I can't play the game tomorrow night."

"Listen McCall," Coach ordered, "Part of playing first line, is taking on the responsibility of being first line. Now if you can't shoulder that responsibility then you're back on the bench until you're ready."

"If I don't play the game... You're taking me off first line?" I ask. It never occurred to me that the coach might do something like that. It was just asking to not play one game, I didn't want to be demoted from first line.

"McCall... Play the game."

I left Coach Finstock's office feeling no better than when I entered. I needed to find a fix for my trigger, pronto; but how was I going to do that? I couldn't just stop myself from feeling angry, could I?

_bizz... bizz..._

I pulled out my phone, a text message from my mom on the screen that read, _"Got the night off! Coming to see you play! So excited!" _

I walked down the hall as I read the text, there was just no way that I would get out of playing in Saturdays game, besides faking my death. I stopped just before the stairs and instinctively looked up, and there was Allison; She was all smiles as she saw me. For a brief moment all thoughts of lacrosse, wolf triggers, and Derek's threats all left my mind and were filled with only Allison.

"Hey!" She called out.

"Hey" I knew I had a goofy grin on my face, but I couldn't do anything about it.

"Are you busy?"

"No, no. It's just my mom. She-she's nothing," I stutter, and Allison gives me a confused look. "I mean, it's nothing. Uh... Never busy for you."

"I like the sound of that," She replies, her usual adorable smile on her face. "Uh, I have to run to French class, but I wanted to let you know that I am coming to see you play tomorrow."

Uh-oh, "You are?"

"And we're all going out afterwards. You, me, Lydia, Jackson... It's going to be great. Tell Stiles to come to." She says as she starts walking away, "I gotta go get my stuff, I'll see you at lunch!"

I watch her walk off, my mouth left open as I stare. First my mom was coming to a game I was trying to get out of, and now Allison. It was beginning to feel like Life was making this hard for me. "Good god..."

Without thinking I head towards my class, when my phone went off. I pulled it out, read the message, and quickly turned back around. I almost forgot to go meet this girls that my mom wanted me to show around. I made my way through the crowds of teenagers, finally I reaching the office. I realized I wasn't completely sure how to identify this girl, I didn't even know what she look liked or her name.

Then I saw her, the short blonde that looked like she was completely lost. She looked so small, compared to all the people walking around her. She looked over at me but her eyes continued; she must not know what I look like either. I took a moment to watch her, I'm not sure why I did it, but I was curious. This girl was interesting even as she just stood there, holding a blue file, and there seemed to have something different about her . She was certainly cute, having small and delicate features, but nothing like Allison.

I started to feel weird, just standing there watching her, so I stepped forward and caught her attention, "Hey. I'm Scott. Are you..."

"Scott... You're mom is Melissa, right?" She asked, and I heard a bit of a shake in her voice maybe she wasn't confident when meeting new people.

"Yeah. Thank god you're who I was looking for, or It would have been awkward."

"I know what you mean, I wasn't sure who I should be looking for. Oh, and I'm Carrie," She said and offered out a hand, which I took.

Instantly I looked down at our joined hands, and felt a prick of something rush up my arm. I was confused, I could usually hear people's breathing because of the heightened senses but for a moment I couldn't hear, see, or feel hers. I looked up at her face, and was surprised to that her eyes had a glassy look to them. "Carrie..."

Then I felt her body shake as if she felt a cold wind, and her breathing resumed. She looked dazed, and looked around. I let go of her hand, I felt a bit uncomfortable holding on to it. "What was that, are you okay. I think you might have stopped breathing."

"It-it's nothing. Don't worry about it." She answered, a fragile smile on her face; one that tried to hide the fact that she was shaken up. I wanted to know what happened, but I didn't want to push since I had just met her and I couldn't just ask those kinds of things.

"Hey, Scott!" I turned around to see Stiles running down the hallway, and he stop beside Carrie.

"Hey Stiles. Meet Carrie, she just moved here." I introduced.

"Ah, oh wow. Hi." Stiles wasn't the greatest at introductions.

"Hi, I'm Carrie. Nice to meet you." She replied cheerfully, as if what happened moments ago never happened.

"Hey, do those pins on your bag have the Rebel and Imperial symbols on them?" Stiles asked. I wasn't sure what he was talking about, but Carrie seemed to understand because she started to nodded with a big smile on her face and pulled her school bag around.

She then explained, "They were my dad's, he was a big fan. I kind of grew up watching Star Wars..."

"Oh no, don't get him started on Star Wars."

"Scott here has never watched it."

"You should really get on that, it's a cinematic masterpiece."

"Don't you two gang up on me already..." I said.

"If it will get you to watch Star Wars then I'll take all the support I can get," said Stiles as he wrapped an arm around Carrie's shoulder. She let out a small laugh but it wasn't as happy as it should sound. Carrie's body language screamed that she wasn't comfortable with Stiles touching her.

"Can I see your class list, since you know, that's what our mom's want." I asked Carrie, hoping to help her out from Stiles arm.

"Oh, right. Here" She handed me a paper from the blue file she was holding, which made Stiles drop his arm.

"Wow," I said while looking over the list, "The three of us have most of the same classes together."

Carrie smiled as she took the paper back from me, "That's great. Now at least I'll know people. It's always embarrassing being the new girl."

"Well you're not the only new girl," explained Stiles, "Scott's girlfriend, Allison, is new too."

"She's not.. my girlfriend, yet."

"Sure she's not," Stiles teased.

Just then the bell rang that indicated class was starting, and all around us the kids started to scurry. "Guess we should head to class, the teacher doesn't like student's coming in late."

Stiles, Carrie, and myself head towards the class, and as we walked I moved a little closer to Stiles and whisper, "Dude, stop drooling."

"I-I just. She watches Star Wars, Scott. That's so cool." Stiles whispers back, not even trying to containing his enthusiasm. If Carrie knowing and watching Star Wars got Stiles this excited, I just wondered what would happen if they actually started talking and getting to know each other.

"Well you can be in awe, just don't make a puddle at you feet." I whispered, then entered the class.


	3. Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys

**So I've managed to finish the chapter, thankfully I had a lot of it already written before I posted chapter one. There is a bit of over lap in this chapter from the last one, but I swear it's not the WHOLE chapter, that would be silly. I hope that you enjoy the chapter. I _MIGHT_ not be able to get another one out for a little while because I'm currently in the exam period of the semester, so please stick with me. Enjoy!**

* * *

**[Carrie's POV]**

I arrived in Beacon Hills late last night, and already I was at school. I only really came to school today so that I wouldn't have to deal with my mother hovering around me like she did in L.A.. Yet now I remembered why I didn't want to come to school, it's always awkward and stressful being the new girl. Most of these people grew up together, where was I going to fit in.

On top of that, my mother went ahead and asked one of her coworkers if she could get her son to show me around. She didn't even ask me if that was okay, I could find my way around by myself without anyone's help. I didn't need my mother interfering with my life, I've done well enough until now and moving to Beacon Hills was not going to change that.

Even though I was pissed at my mom for setting up this little meeting, once It happened I was relieved. The guy, Scott, and his friend, Stiles, seemed to be okay guys. I was surprised to hear that Scott had never seen Star Wars, I just assume that everyone and their dog had seen it since it's a classic.

Except... When I touched Scott's hand I saw... something. It was like gold turning to red and surrounded by blue. I've never had a vision just from touching someone, and it scared me. Nothing, as far as I could tell, triggered my seeing ability, they usually happened at random and infrequently. The most difficult thing was that I had no one to talk to, and If I did try talking to someone they would most likely throw me into a white padded room. I was not going to let that happen, I was not crazy. I would just have to find some way of stopping them, whatever they were. Then when Stiles put his arm around my shoulder I was nervous that what just happened with Scott was going to happen again, so I tensed up. Thankfully it didn't, I did not want to develop Haphephobia. Whatever I had, it was not going to control my life and I just needed to find out what triggered it.

I followed Scott and Stiles to class, math, and found the only remaining seat, which was nowhere near Scott or Stiles. So much for knowing someone in the class. I bent over in my seat to grab my binder and when I sat up I let out a little surprised yelp.

"Whoa, didn't mean to scare you. You're the new girl, right," asked the girl with strawberry blonde sitting in front of me, and I nodded.

"Well, do you have a name?"

"It's Carrie. I just moved here from L.A." I answered. This girl had a certain presence, like she commanded your attention even with the simplest of looks or questions. I could only assume that she had tons of people groveling to be a friend or a boyfriend.

"Oh, Allison just moved here from San Francisco. I'm Lydia by the way." She said with a smile and offered her hand. I looked at it for a moment. What if it happened again, body contact triggers something and I get another vision. I looked up at Lydia, who was obviously confused at my reluctance to shake her hand. I slowly brought my hand up and placed it in hers and waited.

Nothing happened. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and smiled, "Sorry. Just a little cautious about contact. Kind of a germaphobe." I lied.

"Don't worry about it," Lydia said with a smile.

"Lydia, Scott, please finish the equations on the board," the teacher called out. I watched as Lydia and Scott walked up to the board. I followed along with Lydia, writing down exactly what she wrote. I wasn't as quick with math as Lydia appeared to be, which I was surprised about, but I understood the steps she was writing down. With a clap of her hands she turned around and returned to her seat.

"You're really good at this stuff," I whispered.

"Thanks." She said, and paused. I squirmed a little as she looked me over, "Do you like lacrosse?"

"Uh, I guess. I've never really watched it," I answered.

"Good. There's a game on Saturday, my boyfriend, Jackson, plays, and you should come watch. Allison and myself will be cheering on the team. You can hold on to the other end of the sign." She said in the tone that implied I had no other choice.

"Okay, I'll go."

"Great. And come sit with us at lunch," She said before turning around.

I wasn't sure what kind of situation I had gotten myself into, but I figured that I was better off not refusing. As the teacher went on, in a very monotone voice, I started to zone out and idly look around the room. I glanced over to where Scott and Stiles were sitting, the two looked like they were talking about something serious. Then I locked eyes with Stiles, and I quickly looked away; I could feel the heat forming in my cheeks.

After class I split up from Scott and Stiles, I wanted to try to find my locker so that I didn't have to carry around all my things. I followed the locker numbers until I found the one I was given. I held the lock and tried the combination that was on the paper in my hand, but it didn't work.

"Give it a few tries and it should work. Mine didn't work right away either."

I jumped and looked to my left to see a girl standing beside me. I was surprised that I didn't actually hear her walk up to her locker, "Ah, thanks."

"I saw you talking to Scott and Stiles earlier, I'm Allison," said the girl as I tried the combination a few more times.

I laughed, "So you're the famous Allison. Scott and Stiles mentioned you, so did Lydia. I feel like I've already met you."

"Oh, wow. I didn't realise I was that popular. Did you just move to Beacon Hills too?"

I nodded just as I got my locker to open up, "Yes! And yes I did, I moved here from L.A."

"I just moved here too, though from San Francisco."

"Lydia told me that too," I said with a laugh.

"Oh wow, they really did talk about me," exclaimed Allison, "Though, It's weird moving from such big cities to a place like this, isn't it?" Allison asked.

"It is! I feel like everyone knows everyone and that I am on display because I'm new and didn't grow up here." I replied with a smile on my face. It was relaxing to know that Allison was feeling the same things I was, she was in the same position I was. She didn't grow up here and was trying to fit in, and this made me want to be her friend. We could find our way together.

Allison nodded, "That's how I feel. It's totally weird."

"Oh" I said, "I'm Carrie by the way."

Allison smiled, "It's nice to meet you Carrie."

"Same with you." I replied just as the bell rang.

"Class is about to start, but I'm sure I'll see you around," Allison said as she started walking backwards, "You should come sit with us at lunch, It's lonely to sit alone."

"Thanks!" I called after her, "Lydia already gave me the royal invite." With a smile on her face, Allison waved and turned around. I placed a few of my things inside my locker and closed it again. I pulled out the class list and checked my next class, and headed off to find my class.

At lunch I was feeling nervous about sitting with Lydia and Allison. I wasn't always the best at making first impression, and I didn't like attention to be so focused on me. I stepped into the busy cafeteria and looked around, scanning the faces to see if I could spot anyone. Right away I felt as if all eyes in the cafeteria were on me, the new girl, and everyone was whispering about me

"Carrie!"

I followed the call of my name, and saw Allison waving at me from a nearby table, surrounded by a large group of people, including Lydia. I smiled, waved and started to head over to the table. Once I reached the table I slid along the bench and sat beside Allison.

"So you're the new girl. I guess you're not the newest one around here anymore Allison," teased a boy with his arm around Lydia, I assumed that was her boyfriend she had mentioned.

"It was a short-lived titles I guess," Allison replied, "Carrie. This is Jackson Whittemore , Lydia's boyfriend; and Danny Mahealani. Everyone, this is Carrie"

I smiled and waved, "Hi."

"What made you move to Beacon Hills," Danny asked.

"Well, uh," I said and fidgeted, "My dad... passed away."

"Ouch, way to put a downer on lunch time," commented Jackson.

"Jackson, be nice," said Lydia.

"It's alright, I just don't want to really talk about it anyways. New topic," I said. My eyes wandered over the faces sitting in the cafeteria, ignoring what everyone was talking about. My eyes landed on two familiar figures at another table.

"Can I ask a question," I asked.

"As long as it's not stupid," Jackson replied. I was a little taken-a-back by Jackson, I hadn't really dealt with someone like him, so his bluntness was surprising.

"Okay. Um, well, why aren't Scott and Stiles sitting over here. Aren't you and Scott dating," I asked, motioning towards Allison.

"We wouldn't be caught dead with them. What do you even see in McCall." replied Jackson, yet again.

"We aren't actually dating," Allison explained, and I saw her shift a little in her seat and her cheeks become a bit flushed. She glanced over at Scott and Stiles, trying to hide it by pretending to scratch the back of her head.

"Oh, okay. I think I get it. Sorry, that was a stupid question," I say with a half-hearted laugh. Back in L.A. I was never one that got an invite to sit with these types of people, I was more likely to spend my time with people more like Scott and Stiles, and these few minutes that I've sat at this table didn't make me want to sit here any longer. I needed to find a way to get out of the situation I was in. I pulled out my phone, pretended to read an old text message , then stood up. "Ah, sorry guys. I got to go..."

I picked up my lunch tray and quickly left the cafeteria, not looking back when I hear someone call my name. I stood outside the cafeteria for a moment, took a deep breath, and then walked away. I wasn't sure if the that table would be a place for me. I wasn't sure if I'd fit in with them, I was more interested by Scott and Stiles, I figured the three of us would get along better.

As I walked down the semi-deserted hallways I felt my stomach growling. I looked for a spot to sit but didn't find too many places so I opted to just sit in front of my locker. I mindlessly ate my home-made lunch and thought about what I had seen when I shook Scott's hand. I didn't know what it meant but it was bugging me, like it was something important. Whenever I saw things it was never clear when they would happen, sometimes they tell me of things that happen right away, hours from then, or even months from then.

But even if I thought of telling Scott what I saw, I couldn't really walk up and say '_hey I had a vision while shaking your hand and all I saw were some colors that were mixing, okay cool have a nice time'_. Sometimes I wished that anything I saw was more helpful that they usually were.

"Carrie?"

I looked up and saw Allison standing beside me. For someone with vision's, I wasn't very perceptive when people walked up to me. "Hi Allison, sorry for running off like that..."

Allison shook her head as she sat down, "It's okay. I've only known him for a few days but Jackson can be a little... rough."

"I'd say."

"And I didn't think your question about Scott and Stiles was stupid. I've wanted to get to know Scott and I think they should sit with us at lunch too."

"Don't do it just because I said something."

"I'm not, and if Jackson doesn't like it than he can suck it up. Promise me you'll sit with us again," Allison pleaded.

"Okay," I replied, "I'll give it another try."

Wish a smile and brief goodbye, Allison went back towards the Cafeteria. It was nice of Allison to come out and see if I was okay, but I wasn't sure if I could handle any more time sitting with Jackson. I wasn't completely sure if I could keep my promise to Allison, and I hated to break promises but I just didn't know.

The rest of my day went by in a blur, taking in all the new surroundings and just getting comfortable in my new classes. After a quick stop at my locker, I was headed home - with a stop at the hospital first. As I walked through the hall I caught sight of Stiles and Scott talking about something. They always seemed to be having such serious and personal conversations. As I got closers I heard a bit their conversation.

"We can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek."

"I can do something,"

"Like what?"

"Like find the other half of that body..." Stiles said before taking off down the hall.

I walked over to Scott, and this time it was my turn to startle him, "What body was Stiles talking about?"

Scott jumped and turned to face me, "Wow. You scared me. And uh, he was talking about a fake body... a prop for the drama class."

"Uh-huh. I didn't know you were in the drama club. Aren't you in lacrosse?" I asked.

"I do both. Different practice days, so it works..."

"Uh huh," I said again, still skeptical, "Well I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for your help today."

I waved goodbye to Scott and walked away. I hopped into my small, beat up Honda and headed towards the hospital. As much as I didn't want to see my mother, I didn't want to sit outside on the porch waiting until she got home, so I had to go to her for the house key. As I entered the hospital I was hit with the classic hospital smell of disinfectant and moth balls. After a while of searching I found the nurses' station and inquired if my mother was free.

"I'm sorry dear, Dr. Deveraux is in an important meeting for the next while. Is it important or an emergency?" the nurse asked, not knowing I was her daughter.

"No not really. I guess I'll hang around until she's done. How long do you think I'll have to wait?"

"She might be a while. Why don't you take a seat over there. I'll send her over when she's finished her meeting."I thanked the nurse and walked over the hospital chairs that lined the opposite wall. I found an empty seat and settled in to wait for my mother.

An unknown amount of time later I was woken up by someone falling into the seat beside me. Half asleep I looked to my left and saw Stiles, who was looking around the corner at something. "Stiles?"

Startled, Stiles turned around to look at me, "Carrie. What are you doing here?"

I rubbed at my sleep-heavy eyes as I answered, "My mom works here. I was waiting for her so I could get the house key. What are you doing here, are you hurt?"

"Oh, uh no. I'm not hurt. I'm uh, looking for a body. I mean looking for somebody, yeah." Stiles explained as he scratched the back of his head, "I'm looking for Scott. His mom is a nurse here."

"You're just as crappy at lying as Scott is," I said a little too bluntly.

"Ouch."

"Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"Don't sweat it. So, I saw you sitting with Lydia and Allison at lunch today, what made you walk away?"

"I wasn't feeling comfortable at a table with Joffrey Baratheon and his hounds," I answered honestly.

"Wow, that's, uh. Game of Thrones reference, that's good. I don't think I've heard anyone call Jackson Joffrey, I'm impressed" complimented Stiles, "But you know, not many people walk away from that. Once you get an invitation to join them, people usually stay regardless of that kind of thing."

"I don't think I quite fit in with that group enough to eat the rest of my lunches with them, because, you know, making references to Game of Thrones or the like probably wouldn't be wildly accepted there."

"Carrie?"

I looked up as my mother walked towards Stiles and me, and I rolled my eyes, "Hi mom. Could I get the house key?"

"Oh, right. How was your first day at school?" my mother annoyingly asked as she pulled the house key out from her white doctors coat.

"Fine." I answered and took the key from her.

"Who this?" She asked looking at Stiles.

"Hi. Stiles Stilinski, my dad is the Sheriff." Stiles answered as he awkwardly stood up.

"Oh, that's right. You're friends with Melissa McCall's son, aren't you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, thanks mom. I'll see you later."

My mother puckered her lips as if she was about to say something but stopped, waved, and walked away.

"You should be nicer to your mom, because it sucks when they're not around," Stiles said, and his features had dropped and he started fidgeting.

"I already know how it feels to lose a parent, I don't need you tell me how to feel." I snapped and turned on my heals and walked away. I passed Scott coming out of a restricted door as I headed towards the exit. I looked back over my shoulder to see Scott and Stiles chatting. I wondered what Scott could have been up to that required him to go into the restricted part of the hospital, where the morgue was... If he was looking for his mom the nurses wouldn't have sent him in there.

There was something going on. First I overheard **something **about a dead boy, and now Scott possibly hanging around in the morgue. These two guys were very strange, but I had an itching to know what they were up to. I cautiously walked back towards Stiles and Scott, trying to listen in on their conversation.

"So he did bury the other half of the body on his property?"

"Which means we have proof he killed the girl."

_So now these two were the Hardy Boys?_

"I say we use it," Stiles said and started walking towards my hiding spot. Currently I was hiding, not all that well, beside a book self but it was obvious what I was doing. If Stiles or Scott walked by and saw me standing there, they would know that I was listening in. Quickly I grabbed one of the books from the self and opened it up and held it in front of my face so that it would hide it.

"Tell me one thing first. Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't?"

"There were bite marks on the legs, Stiles," Scott answered, "Bite marks."

"Okay. Then we're going to need a shovel."

I slowly lowered the book and peered over it. They were just walking through the sliding doors; I needed to follow them. I returned the book, _The Pregnant Woman's Guide to Birthing. 7th Edition with Added Diagrams_, and quickly ran out the hospital doors.

I wasn't sure what I was doing, but I was kind of having fun; trying to be all sneaky. I quickly ran to my car and tried to follow the jeep that I saw Scott and Stiles get in, trying to stay as subtle as possible. Thankfully they didn't know what my car looked like, so they would not know that it was me. First I followed them to one of the two's house, sat there for about a half hour, and then followed them until they turned up a dark drive way.

I decided that I would only drive up part of the way and then walk. I drove for a bit up the drive way and then pulled over and parked. I grabbed my purse and pulled out my phone and quickly turned up the brightness so that I could use it as a flash light; It was rather dark now. Then I climbed out of the car and stared up the drive way.

I finally reached what looked like to be a burnt house and the jeep I had followed. I slowly crept up to the jeep, staying behind it so that the boy's didn't know I was there. Just as I peered around the jeep the boys screamed. Thankfully I managed to muffle my own scream so that they wouldn't catch on to my presence.

I moved to the opposite side, the side of the jeep that they couldn't see, and crouched down as I slowly walked forward. I tried to say as silent as possible so that I could hear what they were saying.

"It's a wolf!"

"Yeah I can see that. I thought you said you could smell blood, as in human blood."

"I told you something was different."

Then suddenly I was moving forward, towards them, eager to find out exactly what they were looking at. "Who buries half a wolf?" I asked and caused Scott and Stiles to scream and jump again

"Carrie!" Scott and Stiles yelled in unison.

"Hey guys," I said nonchalantly.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"Oh, I followed you." I answered with a smile.


	4. Give & Take

_**Hi guys! I managed to get another chapter done in between my studying so here it is. I hope you enjoyed it, it's a little longer than the first but that's a good thing right? I'm hoping that you are enjoying Carrie's character because I am enjoying writing her. If anyone has any tips or suggestions on how I could improve, please drop me a message (I reply to eveyone). And I just want to give a shot out to everyone who's reviewed Clear Nights so far, it means a lot to see the number rising. Thank you everyone, and enjoy your holidays if I don't manage to post another chapter before Christmas. ENJOY! :)**_

* * *

**[Stiles POV]**

"What do you mean you followed us?" I asked, "Scott did you not hear her coming up?"

"Well, with you two screaming your heads off, you wouldn't even be able to hear a Gundam creeping up to you," Carrie sassed, and she had a cheeky grin on her face.

"A what?"

I shook my head, "She's talking about giant, walking robots. It's an anime thing," I explained to Scott.

"Anyways, how did you know where we were?" Scott asked Carrie, disregarding the Gundam reference.

Carrie let out a chuckle, "I hate to break it to you guys, but you're not the most subtle pair.

You're talking about murderers and dead bodies out in the open. I'm surprised that you don't have a whole mob of people following you up here."

I looked at Scott, I knew what she was saying was true. We had talked about this stuff in the halls of school and the hospital. "But this is none of your business, you should get lost."

"It doesn't work that way, I'm the one that found out what you two were up to. This is my reward, I get to find out all the secrets."

What was this girl thinking? We haven't even known her long enough to let her into the secret; Scott's own mother doesn't even know about his werewolf problems, how could we just tell this random girl all about it. No, not going to happen.

"Stiles, she's already seen this," Scott said as he pointed at the dead wolf in front of us, "Besides, we got to get out of here soon, she can help bury this."

"Really? We don't even know her."

"I'm right here, you know."

"Stiles, come on... I know it's crazy but..."

"Fine," I said and looked up at Carrie, "Help us cover this up."

"Wow, this was not what I was expecting when I followed you guy. But you guys didn't answer my question. Who digs a hole and puts the head of a wolf in it?" Carrie asked as she started to walk forward.

"Wait, Carrie, don't move. What's that flower?"

"What about it?" Scott asked.

"It's wolf's bane," Carrie and I said at the same time.

"What's that?" Scott asked.

"Haven't you ever seen the wolf man?" I asked, but Scott just shook his head.

"If I didn't know better, Scott, I'd think you were a meat head like Jackson," Carrie teased, and Scott's mouth dropped. Scott was new to Carrie's dislike of Jackson, not many people openly dissed Jackson.

"It has Lon Chaney Jr., Claude Rains. The original classic werewolf movie?" I explained but nothing was clicking for Scott. I seriously needed to get this guy to watch more classics.

"No, what?" Scott exclaimed.

"You are so unprepared."

"How does werewolves relate to half a..." Carrie asked, looking between the wolf head, Scott, and myself.

"Shush..." I said and grabbed the flower. I pulled and it easily came out of the ground, but a rope came with it. I started pulling and pulling, and started walking around the hole we dug.

"Stiles..." Scott called out. Now, where the wolf head once was, was the upper body of a girl, covered in dirt and what seemed like blood. This was exactly what we needed to show my dad and get Derek in jail.

"Holy-" I started to say but got off my Carrie starting to scream, "This is why she shouldn't still be here..."

Scott and I turned to look at her, expecting her to just be looking at the body inside the hole, but that wasn't what she was screaming about. Carrie was hunched over, gripping her stomach like she was immense pain. Then she collapsed to the ground.

"Carrie!" Scott and I called out as we ran to her side.

"Carrie, hey, what's going on?" Scott asked but she didn't answer, just continued to scream.

I lightly slapped the side of her cheek, expecting that to snap her out of whatever kind of state she was in.

"What was that for?" Scott shrieked over her screams. He reached for her and pulled her into his lap., his arm supporting her head. While Carrie screamed, it seemed as if she was awake, her eyes were open; but it was like she wasn't seeing what was in front of her - like she was seeing something else completely.

"It works in the movies..."

"No... please..." Carrie cried out, "Don't hurt me!"

"Carrie, it's okay. We're not going to hurt you," Scott cooed as he held her.

"Dude, I don't think she can hear us..." I said.

"What do we do, Stiles?" Scott asked, clearly panicking.

"I don't know..." Then Carrie let out one last ear-piercing, bone chilling scream before going completely silent.

"I think she passed out." Scott said, stating the obvious.

"Come on, let's put her in the jeep and then call my dad. We have to get him to see this..."

Scott nodded, and stood up with Carrie in his arms, then headed towards my Jeep.

"Holy shit!" Carrie shrieked and flailed in Scott's arms.

"Carrie, whoa, calm down before-" Scott yelled. He tried to keep a hold on Carrie, making sure he didn't drop her.

But it didn't work, and she hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Ouch... What was that for?" She whined as she laid sprawled out on the ground.

"What the hell, Carrie!" I yelled.

"What happened?"

"You tell us," Scott demanded as he grabbed her hand to helped her up.

"I... uh..." Carrie looked between us, as if she wasn't sure what she should say, "You guys won't believe me... you'll think I'm a freak, that I'm strange and weird."

Scott and I both looked at each other, then let out a laugh, "Carrie. I doubt it could be any weirder than what I got going on," said Scott.

"Well... As soon as that wolf head turned into that girl," she started, "I saw... something." For a moment Carrie didn't look up, she just stared at her feet and rubbed her hands together. I could sense how scared she was to tell us about what just happened, from the tone of her voice to the way she was holding herself; she was completely frightened about what had just happened.

"You saw something? It didn't look like you were seeing anything. You were just kind of screaming. You said you didn't want us to hurt you," I explained.

"Wow, I actually said that out loud?" She asked. She nodded to herself, an eerie grimace on her face.

Scott nodded, "And you were screaming like crazy."

"Wow, that's, that has never happened before..."

"Seriously Carrie. What are you trying to say." I pushed.

"If I tell you what's going on, I want a full explanation of what you guys were doing up here, and why that wolf head turned into the girl."

"Deal," Scott answered.

"Okay, well for as long as I could remember I would periodically get visions. Nothing crazy, just random things, sometimes important life changing things. Once I saw a car accident that I was supposed to be in, but I refused to leave the house that day. Yet it still came true, only it happened to someone close to me and more brutal that what the accident I was supposed to be in. They could be as drastic as that or as minor as stubbing my toe."

"So your psychic?" I asked.

"I prefer the term clairvoyant, it has a nicer ring," Carrie corrected and continued, "now these visions aren't just about me; I see things about everyone. I get things from the past, the present, and the future. Visions of the past can't be changed just as the present can't be changed, but I do see things as they happen; almost like a movie. The future is always changing, I see the future that is related to the current choices and thoughts that people are having; but sometimes the changes that happen doesn't always work the way you'd like. It could change to something more horrible than it should have been and it then in turn doesn't always happen to you. That car crash vision I had, just before it happened to my love one, I saw it again."

"Wait... My mom said something about your dad, was he the loved one?" Scott asked.

Carrie nodded, and I was sure that I caught a hint of a tear in her eyes. That had to be why she snapped at me in the hospital, she saw her dad's death and it happened because she chose not to drive that day.

"he was. That's why I ended up here, I couldn't live in L.A all by myself."

"How does this relate to what just happened? What you're describing seems like you just see things; Whatever just happened, it was like you were actually feeling or experiencing whatever you were seeing."

"Stiles..." Scott said. He gave me a look that said I wasn't being considerate, but right now I didn't need her sad story, I needed to know what had happened.

"I was just getting to that, so shush," Carrie snapped, "So this time, as soon as you pulled out the wolf's bane and the girl transformed, it triggered one of my visions. But it was different; not only did I see what was happening, but I actually felt it. I'm pretty sure that I was experiencing how that girl died."

"What did you see?" Scott asked.

"I saw a guy, though I couldn't really see his face, and he shifted into a wolf and jumped her. His mouth sunk into her stomach and tore her apart." When Carrie finished, she let out a sigh, like it was a lot to tell us that. "I've never told anyone about this, this thing I can do, so I'd appreciate if you'd keep it to yourselves. I don't want people to think I'm crazy."

"It's okay, you can trust us." Scott assured her.

"The guy you were talking about must have been Derek. I knew he killed her," I said aloud.

"Now, what is going on with you guys. Why were you up here." Carrie asked, not wasting any time before asking her own questions.

"I'm a werewolf," Scott said bluntly. I was a little surprised that he just blurted it out like that.

Then Carrie started laughing, something I didn't expect, "Oh, okay. Right."

"Carrie. I'm serious. What do you think that girl over there is? Human's don't just just appear from wolf heads"

Carrie stopped laughing and started at Scott as if she was sizing him up, judging what he was saying. "You're serious aren't you?"

Scott and I both nodded, "Very serious."

"Whoa, that's heavy..." She said.

"Really? That's what you're going with right now? We're telling you that Scott, here, is a teenage werewolf, and all you can do is throw out Back to the Future references?" I asked, half impressed and half confused.

"I'm sorry, when I get overwhelmed I throw out references. It's a habit that I got from my dad."

Scott moved towards Carrie and put his arm around her shoulder, "It's okay Carrie. It's a lot of grasp all at once, trust me..."

"You guys are really serious. Wow, okay. So that's what she is too?" Carrie pointed to where the open hole was.

"I guess so. She shifted from a full wolf, Scott can't do that just so you know, and back into a human. That's the only explanation," I affirmed.

"My sense of the world has been shattered. Do you think vampires and zombies exist?" Carrie asked, her eyes bright with enthusiasm. Carrie seemed to be taking the news about Scott rather well, considering her earlier reaction; she looked like she was ready to go out there and find everything that went bump in the night.

"I don't think there are zombie's or vampires..." Scott said, "Although I barely know anything about werewolves, so for all I know there might be

"So what are you guy's going to do now?" Carrie asked, "You can't really just go to the cops and be like 'yo, look what we found. Yes we know we were trespassing, but look a dead body!'. They'd question how you knew that it was here and you'd end up a suspect."

"You can, if your dad's the sheriff." I pulled out my phone, dialing my dad's number.

* * *

After calling my dad last night Carrie had to get home, she said that she needed to do some girl things, whatever that was. Scott and I had stayed at Derek's place until the cops showed, and the next morning they managed to arrest Derek.

I watched from a distance as my dad put Derek into his squad car and walked way. I needed to ask him why he killed the girl, and I needed to know now. I slowly crept towards the car, watching everything to see if I would be stopped. I got to the car, paused and looked at Scott. He was shaking his head, urging me not to do what I was about to do. I didn't listen.

I climbed into the car and instantly turned to look at Derek through the metal barrier that separated the front seat from the back. "Okay, look. Just so you know, I'm not afraid of you..."

Derek looked up, glaring at me as if he was about to jump through the metal barrier and eat me. "Okay, maybe I am. Doesn't matter. I just want to know something; that girl you killed, she was a were wolf but she was a different kind, wasn't she? She could turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know that Scott can't do that. Is that's why you killed her?"

"Why are you so worried about me, when it's your friend that's the problem?" Derek asked, just oozing danger, "When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're going to do, huh? Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing, but you can."

Then for added emphasis, Derek leaned forward, "And trust me, you'll want to."

I sat for a mere moment, thinking about what Derek said, before I being dragged, rather harshly, out of the car. My dad was holding on to my arm and dragging me away from the car. "Ow, ow, ow" I whispered.

"There, stand." My dad barked, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just trying to help!"

"Uh huh, okay why don't you help me understand exactly how you came this?"

I sighed, "We were looking for Scott's inhaler..."

"Which he dropped when?"

"The other night."

"The other night when you were looking for the first half of the body?"

I rolled my head, my dad was just asking stupid questions now, "Yes!"

"The night that you told me you were alone, and Scott was at home."

"Yes!" Wait... "No! Awe crap..."

"So you lied to me?" My dad was using that fatherly tone, the one laced with disappointment.

"You see, it all depends on how you define lying."

"Well I define it by not telling the truth. How do you define it?"

"Reclining your body, in a horizontal position." I moved my handed back and forth and leaned back slightly, indicating something laying down.

"Get the hell out of here."

"Absolutely!"

I quickly walked over to my jeep and climbed into the driver's side, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Well that went well..."

I jumped, startled to hear a female voice coming from behind me. I turned at saw Carrie sitting in the back seat of my car, and received a wave of her hand and bright annoying smile. I was confused to why she was here, so I turned to Scott for an answer.

Scott shrugged. "She just showed up," he explained, answering my silent question.

"I wanted to see how this all panned out. See who this horrible and menacing Derek guy is." She looked over at the car. Scott and I both followed her gaze. Derek was turned towards us, watching. "He doesn't seem like a killer, he's too attractive."

"He's not attractive, he killed a girl. He's negative attractive." I mumbled as I started the car and started driving away from the Hale house.

I heard Carrie let out a snort of some sort. This girl was interesting, Scott and I hadn't even known her for 24 hours yet and here she was, in the inner circle of our friend ship. She knew the big secret before anyone else did. How did a girl who just moved to Beacon Hills do that, just slip on in as if she'd been here the whole time.

I looked into my rear-view mirror and saw her looking around the back seat, then suddenly her nose crinkled in disgust as she held up a used, _**white**_ and crusty tissue. She very quickly realized what kind of used tissue she was holding and quickly threw it back down on the floor. Shit, I had better clean out my jeep if I was having more than just Scott ride with me. I guess I couldn't use my backseat for alone time any more...

"So what now? What are you two planning?" She asked, acting as if she hadn't found anything back there.

"We find out what that wolf's bane was used for," I answered.

"Scott, try looking it up on Google; see if there's any folk-lore on it. It might have some importance when people are buried," Carrie directed.

"I can't find anything about wolf's bane being used in burials," Scott answered.

I turned to look at Scott, "Well, keep looking. Maybe it's a ritual or something, like maybe they bury you as a wolf."

"Scott, how did you become a werewolf, because I'm guessing that you weren't born one. Neither of you seem to know anything about being a werewolf," Carrie asked as she leaned forward into the front seat.

"I was bitten," Scott answered and continued scrolling through his phone.

"So then why did you get the one guy that could help you thrown in jail? I would have asked for some answers first before sending him to the cops," She asked while looking between the both of us, "Are you a werewolf too, Stiles?"

"I'm not. I'm just a regular old, mortal human. And Derek is trouble, he killed that girl. Its best for Scott that he's locked up in a cell," I answered.

"Hmm, weird. I thought you were one because you're starting to sprout some hair on your ears," teased Carrie as she poked my ear. Quickly turned and glared at her and swatted her hand away.

"Or maybe turning into a full wolf is some special werewolf skill that you have to learn," I suggested, ignoring Carrie's teasing.

"Yeah, I'll put it on my to-do list, right under figuring out how the hell I'm going to play this game tonight," Scott replied.

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolf's..."

"So if I were to bite, I'd be a full werewolf?"

"Okay! Stop it," Scott snapped.

"Stop what?" I asked cautiously.

"Stop saying werewolf! Stop enjoying this so much! Both of you!"

I looked over at Scott, eye wide. Scott had never yelled at me like this, never reacted to my questions the way he was. I glanced into the rear-view mirror to see how Carrie was reacting. She was sitting back in the seat and looking out the window, chewing on her bottom lip.

I turned back to Scott and asked, "Are you okay?"

"NO! No I'm not, I'm so far from being okay."

"You know you're going to have to accept this Scott, sooner or later."

"I can't..."

"Well you're going to have to."

"No, I can't breathe." Then in a blink of an eye, Scott threw up hand up towards the roof, claws extended. Scott writhed in his seat, a look of pain covered his face. The car started to swerve, I wasn't watching the road, and I tried to correct it.

"Ouch, watch your driving Stilinski," Carrie cried from the back. She must have been thrown when I corrected the car.

"Pull over!" Scott groaned, seeming to become more in pain as the seconds passed.

"What's happening?" I asked, panic present in my voice. Then as if sensing it, Scott opened my backpack and pulled out the wolf's bane rope that was used to bury Derek's kill.

"You kept it?" Scott yelled.

"What was I suppose to do with it?"

"Obviously not keep it!" Carrie yelled, "Most lycanthrope mythology states that wolf's bane is toxic, or a repellent! You're pretty much keeping a flower in your backpack that could kill your best friend. Good going!"

"And you know all about werewolf's now?" I questioned.

"Stop the car!" Scott demanded.

I hit the brakes and put the jeep into park. I quickly grabbed the backpack with the wolf's bane and climbed out of the car as Scott writhed in the passenger's seat. I ran a few steps from the jeep and flung my backpack away, hoping it was far enough from Scott that he wouldn't be feeling the effects.

"Scott!" Carrie shrieked.

"Okay were good," I sighed as I turned back around, expecting Scott to be looking better. But he wasn't there, only Carrie remained inside the jeep.

"Scott?" I whispered.

"Well get in here!" Carrie yelled as she slipped into the passenger's seat, "We got to find him. He's not thinking clearly."

"Scott?" I called out again as I looked around, hoping to see a glimpse of him.

"Earth to Stilinski! Get in here!" Carried ordered and made a come-hither motion with her hand, "Or else I'm taking your jeep and leaving your sorry ass in the side of the road."

"No one drives my jeep but me," I muttered as I climbed into the jeep, "You're rather bossy aren't you?"

Carrie narrowed her eyes, "Excuse me?"

"Well, you see. Somehow you've managed to wiggle yourself into this situation," I replied,

"Which really doesn't concern you. And now you're telling me what to do? Scott's my best friend, new girl's don't get to steal away best friends."

As she turned away from me, buckling the seat belt, she replied, "I'm not trying to steal away your best friend. And if you recall, I told the two of you some personal, and very valuable, information last night. Scott isn't the only one that is dealing with weird shit."

"Fine, you win this one..." As I drove down the road I pulled out my phone and dialed the sheriff's department.

"Who are you calling? You can't drive and use the phone!" Carrie screeched, "You're already a bad enough driver as it is!"

"I'm not a bad driver."

_"Hello"_

"It's Stiles!"

_"Stiles, You know you can't call the dispatch line while I'm on duty..."_said the girl on the other end of the call.

"I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls."

_"Odd, how?"_

"Uh, like, like an odd person, or a dog like individual roaming around the streets..." Carrie snorted. I flashed her a glare.

_"I'm hanging up on you now."_

"No, no, no! Wait!"

_"Good bye."_ I pushed the end-call button on my phone, threw it down, and let out a frustrated sigh.

"You really though that by asking those kinds of questions would get you serious answers?"

"How else was I suppose to ask them?"

"I don't know, but not by asking about 'dog like individuals', they probably think you're crazy; If they don't already do..." Carrie commented.

I felt my grip on my steering wheel tighten, this girl was seriously getting to me. "So, what's your problem? First you snap at me for telling you to be nice to your mom, then you act the way you have, and now. Now you're acting like I'm stupid or something."

"I am not!"

"You are."

"Well with the comment at the hospital, you were over stepping your boundaries. You don't know anything about me, or what's happened between my mom and I. You probably have a great relationship with your mother, how would you know anything different."

"I know..." I said, my voice quieting to a whisper, "What it's like to lose a parent."

"What?" Carrie asked.

"My mom isn't around anymore..." I replied a little louder.

Carrie remained silent, she sat there quietly for a moment, thinking. Then she turned to look out the window, and she stayed like that for a while, quiet and unmoving. "I'm sorry," She apologized without looking at me.

"It's okay..." I wasn't sure if I was really okay, but I accepted it any way.

"How did it happen?" She asked, still not facing me.

"I was eight, and she just got sick... " I keeping it brief, "What about you?"

I looked over at Carrie and watched as her hand came up to her face, her fingers gently rubbing at her cheek. Was she crying? "My dad died... Only a few weeks ago, actually."

"Right, you explained that last night. Did you really see his death? I mean, in a vision."

Carrie nodded and finally turned towards me. I noticed that her eyes were a bit red and a little puffy, "I saw his body slumped over his steering wheel, head completely covered in blood... and I could see police lights flashing in the background." She took a deep breath before continuing, "I tried calling him, trying to warn him about what would happen, to ask him to be careful while driving; but he didn't answer. I kept trying and trying to call, but eventually... the cops showed up at my door and I knew it came true."

"I'm sorry," I said and instinctively went to grab her hand.

Carrie let out a small laugh but didn't pull her hand away, "You're sorry? Obviously I'm the one who should apologize; I've been the bitch with a chip on her shoulder. The one acting like Leia when she first meets Han Solo."

I nodded, then realized what I did, I quickly looked at Carrie and let go of her hand, "I, uh, err. I didn't mean that, didn't mean to nod. And wait? Doesn't Solo fall in love with Leia anyways?"

" Well yeah... but that's not what I'm getting at," She said and let out another laugh, closer to a giggle, "You're an interesting guy, Stilinski, you know that?"

"That' what people keep telling me... Good ol' Stiles, good for a laugh." I said and received a genuine laugh from Carrie. I felt a grin grow on my face.

"So what are you going to do about Scott? You going to look for him?" Carrie asked after she finished laughing.

"I guess I just wait and see if he calls... I'm sure he'll show up at the game tonight. You going to-"

"Oh shit!" Carrie yelled, "Uh, yes. I'm going. I promised that I'd meet Lydia and Allison to help make signs, which I'm now late for. Would you mind dropping me off at home?"

"Sure."

"Thanks," She said with a smile.

"I thought you didn't feel comfortable around Jackson and his hounds?"

"I realized it was just Jackson, the Joffery types really get to me, but everyone else was okay. Especially Allison, I can see why Scott likes her."

"I'm still amazed at how you can just throw out reference's like that. Aren't you worried that your fangirl is going to show too much?"

"No, it's not something to hide, you know," She said as she directed me towards her house, "I grew up with things like Star Wars, Indiana Jones, and Star Trek the original series. It's hard for me to just deny its existence. I've never thought it was a bad thing to like anything that has a 'fandom'; it's just sometimes people take it over board."

"It's cool, In both ways. It's cool as in I get you, and cool as in it's cool that you think like that,"

"Thank you. I've got a pretty good collection of collectibles going on. Even some vintage ones that my dad had, I guess I'll have to show you my room some time."

"I, well, uh, yeah sure." I stammered.

A moment later I pulled up in front of Carries large, almost mansion, house, "Whoa..."

"My mom's a doctor, remember..." She said as she unbuckled the seat-belt, "Thanks for dropping me of. Sorry about yelling at you so much..."

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you later."

"Okay, see you at the game," She replied as she climbed out of the jeep.

As she walked away I reached over and rolled down the side window, "Don't forget to make a sign for number twenty-four!"

As she walked away Carrie turned, and as she waved good-bye she yelled "Possibly!"

I chucked to myself as I drove away from her house, a small smile lingered. I still wasn't sure how I felt about Carrie. I was still unsure how she managed to get all our wolf-y secrets out of us, and I wasn't sure if I liked her but she was slowly growing on me; It had to be the references, that had to be that.


	5. Saturday Night Lights

**Thank goodness I finally finished this chapter and can move onto the next episode. I FEEL LIKE ALL IVE BEEN DOING IS EPISODE TWO. Now some new things will be happening. YAY! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Now hopefully I'll have the next one done sooner than this one. Thank you to all the readers and reviewers. Love you all! Enjoy~**

* * *

**[Carrie's POV]**

After Stiles dropped me off at home I sent Allison a text saying that I was sorry for being late and asking if I should still come over. I few minutes later I received a text from Allison telling that Lydia just got to her house and to come over as quickly as possible. Without going inside I pulled out my keys from my purse and climbed into my car.

A little while later I arrived outside of Allison's home. I parked along the curb and exited, then headed straight to the front door. I pressed the doorbell and waited for Allison to answer. As soon as Allison opened the door to greet me, we heard the sound a car hitting something. I turned around and saw a body laying on the ground and Allison's father scrambling out of his car. Without thinking, Allison and I ran over.

"Dad?" Allison called out.

When I got closer I started to recognize the body, "Scott?"

"Dad what are you doing?" Allison asked, interrogating her father.

Allison's father turned to look at her as the two of us ran to Scott's side and knelt beside him, "He-He came out of nowhere, Allison..."

"Are you trying to kill him?" She shot back.

"No, no of course not. He just ran out of the drive way," Her father said, trying to explain.

"No, I'm sorry. It's my fault," Scott insisted.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked, her voice softening as she spoke.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," Scott stammered while Allison searched his head, checking to see if there was any blood. "I swear. I'm sorry I hit your car..."

I looked up as Allison's father shook his head. Scott turned back to Allison and explained that he was just saying hi. Allison chuckled with large smile on her face. I smiled to myself as I watched Allison and Scott share a look; It was sweet to see these two together. I was sure that there was something between them, it was obvious to me and I was sure that Allison's father was picking up on it too.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked, giving Scott a slight questioning look. The three of us helped Scott up to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Scott repeated, "Completely. I uh, should get going. I got a lacrosse game to get to... You're still coming, right?"

Allison once again tenderly touched Scott's hair as she searched for any blood or damage and a another wide smile appeared on her face. "Of course I'm coming," She affirmed.

"We both are," Allison's father said, breaking up the flirting looks Allison and Scott were giving each other.

Scott awkwardly rubbed at the back of his neck and nodded, "Alright. I'll see you guys later..."

"Okay, we'll see you there." Allison said as we walked back towards her house.

I lingered for a moment, I wanted to talk to Scott to ask how he ended up at Allison's. "Hey, Allison. I'm going to give Scott a ride home to grab his stuff for the game. I'll meet you and Lydia at the game, okay?"

"Oh, alright," She said with a cautious nod.

I waved and ran back down the side-walk and called out to Scott, "Hey wait! I'll give you a ride home."

Scott stopped and turned around, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, now get in!" I ordered. I climbed into my car and reached over to unlock the passenger's side, then started the engine. A few seconds later Scott climbed in and fastened his seatbelt.

"What were you doing at Allison's?" Scott asked as I pulled away from the curb.

"I was supposed to make some posters for the lacrosse game tonight."

"You didn't have to drive me, Carrie. I could have walked home you know."

I nodded, "I know. But I wanted to know how you got from Stiles jeep to being hit by Allison's father."

Scott made a face like he was thinking too hard, "I'm not really sure. One moment I was yelling at Stiles for keeping the wolf's bane in his bag and the next I'm on Allison's roof watching her. I saw my reflection and it freaked me out. I was about to run away but that's when her dad hit me..."

"Wow... so where does that leave you with the whole werewolf thing? Do you think you'll be able to play tonight?"

Scott shook his head while he took a deep breath, "We'll find out..."

An hour later I found myself situated beside Lydia as we waited for the game to start, the homemade posters at our feet. I rubbed my hands together, trying to force the cold out of my hands. As I looked around the stands, not listening to Lydia and Allison chatter beside me, I saw an unexpected someone walk up the bleachers' stairs; My mother. What would she be doing at a school lacrosse game?

"Mom?" I called.

"Carrie..." Mom greeted with a smile, as she and Mrs. McCall filed into the row below.

"What are you doing here?" I asked not bothering to keep the harshness from my voice.

"Melissa, Invited me. Melissa, meet Carrie. My daughter." Mom indicated from me to Mrs. McCall.

I waved with a slight smile on my face, "Hi..."

"Lacey has. I mean your mom has told me a lot about you, and it's nice to finally meet you," Melissa said and glanced at both my mother and I as she spoke, "Did Scott help you on your first day of classes?"

"Ye-"

"Carrie who's this?" Lydia asked.

"Lydia, Allison, Mr. Argent; meet my mother, Lacey Deveraux." I introduced, my voice staying very monotone, "and this is Scott's mom, Melissa."

Melissa and my mother waved, and uttered a soft hello. My mother reached out and shook everyone's hand and I rolled my eyes, she was over doing it. As I watched mom shake hands with Mr. Argent, I noticed that she held his hand a little longer and a subtle blush appeared on her face. Was my mother attracted to Allison's dad? I would have to talk to her about not breaking up family; she already did that to my family, she didn't need to do it to another's.

"Look, Scott and Stiles are coming out!" Melissa announced and headed down to the pitch to speak with Scott, I assumed.

I quickly stepped down to the level of bleachers that mom was on and sat beside her, "You never answered my question. What are you doing here? I'm not in the game. It's weird for you to be here."

I knew that I had been harsh, but I really wasn't please to see mom show up while I was out with Lydia and Allison. Mom briefly looked out to the field, taking a moment to speak, then turned back to me, "I did answer, Melissa invited me. I've accompanied her to most of the games, to keep her company. And Carrie, please do not speak to me like that. I'm not the Evil Queen you think I am."

I rolled my eyes and let out a cold laugh, "Right, and the Evil Queen wasn't trying to ruin Snow White's life... good one."

I promptly stood up and returned to my spot beside Lydia, refusing to acknowledge my mother and more. As I took up my spot, I looked up and caught Allison and Lydia watching me, "what?"

"You're mom seems really young... and you should treat her nicer, she's the only mom you have after all..." Lydia scolded.

I quickly glanced back over to where mom sat, thankfully she facing the field, then turned back to Lydia and Allison, "She doesn't deserve to be treated nice, especially by me. She ruined my family..."

"But she obviously never stopped loving you," Allison said as she looked over at my mom, "Whenever she looks at you, when you're not looking, she seems sad... Her face drops."

"That won't make up for leaving me practically as soon as I was born." I huffed. I crossed my arms and sat down forcefully, rattling the metal bleachers. Thankfully Allison and Lydia dropped the mother topic, and resumed their chatter. I watched as Melissa returned to sit with my mother, a scowl forming as I watched them chat. I let out a quiet 'ugh', and looked back out to the playing field.

I watched as Scott and the other players headed out to the middle of the field, getting ready to play. I tried to find the number twenty-four out on the field, but none of the jersey's displayed he number. I looked over at the bench and saw twenty-four sitting here, chewing on his glove as an old man, most likely his father, chatted. I chewed on my lower lip for a moment, before standing up, "I'll be back in a moment..."

I quickly turned away from Allison and Lydia, and made my way to the players bench. I quietly came up behind Stiles and then tapped him on the left shoulder but stood to his right. He looked to his left then Quickly back to his right, and I smiled at him as I sat down beside him. "How's the guy doing?" I asked.

"Carrie, hey, hi. Scott's nervous. He's worried that he's going to lose control and hurt someone. Derek's really gotten into his head," Stiles answered as he continued to bite his lacrosse glove.

"Okay first, ew," I said as I grabbed his glove away, "Do you know how many germs are most likely on this thing. Second, He'll be fine... Won't he?"

"I really don't know. Anger is his trigger to wolfing out, and lacrosse is an angry game; Especially with Jackson on the team."

"Scott shouldn't let Jackson get to him..." I replied.

"You're one to talk, Jackson scared you so much that you ran away from him. Or don't you remember that?"

I smiled and pushed his shoulder, "Shut up... You know what I mean."

"It's true..."

"Yeah, yeah. Now why aren't you out there, playing beside Scott?" I asked, and nodded my head towards the field.

"I uh... I'm not quite first line yet. I'm a replacement, for when they need an extra player," Stiles explained bashfully.

"We'll then why did I come to the game? If the best player isn't playing then what kind of game am I watching?" I asked.

"Hey, you. Blonde girl, get off the player's bench!"

I looked over at the coach as he gestured for me to get off the bench, "Guess that's my queue to scram..." I said standing up.

"Let me know if you see anything, like you know, in your mind." Stiles said as he looked up at me.

I nodded before turning and heading back to my seat. When I got back to my spot, I once again received looks from Allison and Lydia but this time they had smiles on their face. "What did you go talk to Stiles about?" Allison asked.

I shook my head, "Nothing important. I just... wanted to wish him good luck, you know..."

"I didn't know you two were that close of friends." Lydia questioned as she looked over at Stiles.

"A lot can happen in 24 hours..." I said nonchalantly and shrugged.

"You two would make a cute couple, you know." Allison teased.

"What? No. Don't even talk like that." I replied and made a disgusted face.

"Stiles is pretty cool, don't rule him out. Give him a bit and he'll grow on you," Allison said, defending Stiles.

"Oh his does, does he?" I said with smirk on my face.

"Oh, Carrie! I didn't mean like that! And don't talk like that," Allison complained but leaned closer to me, "My dad is right there!"

"Fine fine. Sorry." I said as I put up my hands in a that said 'I surrender'.

I turned back to the game, my smile lingering, and watched as Jackson scored the first goal. I jumped as the people around me began to cheer. I looked around at the smiling people, but I lingered as I watched mom. She and Melissa were smiling and clapping. I rolled my eyes and made a fake gagging motion.

Then Lydia nudged me with her arm. "Come on, hold up the sign!" Lydia ordered while she grabbed the sign.

I grabbed the left side and held it up with Lydia and Allison. The two girls cheered as loud as possible, trying to get Jackson's attention. Lydia, having full control over the sign making, managed to make only one sign and said 'We Love you Jackson' all over it.

I locked eyes with Stiles as he looked back at the three of us. I shrugged and shook my head, silently telling stiles that I didn't understand it either. Allison cheering on another guy was definitely not going to make Scott happy, especially if that other guy was Jackson. I wasn't all that pleased that I was holding a sign for Jackson, I was not a fan of Jackson; I should have stayed and made a poster for Scott and Stiles...

"Which one's Scott?" Mr. Argent asked, leaning towards Allison.

"Number eleven," answered Lydia, "Otherwise known as the only play who hasn't caught a single ball this entire game..."

"I hope he's okay," Allison voiced as she unconsciously chewed on the sleeve of her sweater.

"I hope we're okay," Lydia replied.

"I'm sure that Scott-"

Lydia let out an audible 'ugh' and stood up, grabbing the second poster at her feet. She looked at Allison and I, "Guys, a little help."

Allison and I exchanged an annoyed glance before reluctantly standing up. We all held on the sign, Lydia cheered loudly while Allison and I remained silent. I brought my free hand up to my head and pressed the heel of my palm to my temple. I was starting to feel dizzy and light-headed, almost as if I was about to faint. I quickly sat down on the bleacher, Lydia shot me an angry look, and I brought both hands up to cover my face. Then, as the whistle sounded, I felt the tickles of a vision creeping into my mind.

_I was in the locker room, but I was watching someone from up above. I silently crept along as I followed the dark-haired head through the locker room. Then I heard a voice, "Scott?". I was positive it was Allison's voice. What was I doing in the ceiling of the locker room, following Allison? Then I heard my voice coming from outside the locker room, talking with someone, "Stiles, he's going to hurt her!"..._

I suddenly gasped as the vision blinked away, and I was looking at the lacrosse field again. I looked around me, searching each face but stopped when I got to my mother. She was staring back at me, brows furrowed, her mother flat. I ignored her and stood up, I tried to find Scott on the field but none of the numbers were facing me. I quickly turned and ran down the bleachers.

I heard my name being called by someone as I quickly ran down the steps, but I ignored that too. I didn't stop until I got to the bench, I leaned over and planted my hand firmly on the wood, "Stiles..."

Stiles jumped as I spoke, once again the lacrosse glove was hanging from his mouth. "Carrie. What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong with Scott. I Just had, you know."

Stiles nodded, "Uh huh, go on..."

"He was stalking Allison in the locker room." I said in a hushed voice. I climbed over the wooden bench and sat down beside Stiles once again. My leg started bouncing as I watched Scott run down the field, lacrosse ball in his stick's net. Scott reached the goal's net and swung his stick, the ball racing forward and burning right through the goal's stick's net.

The crowed, including Stiles, jumped up and started cheering loudly as the score board changed from a four to a five for the home team. I remained sitting, but reached for Stiles wrist, "Stiles, listen to me. These things are never wrong..."

Stiles came back to sit beside me, "Carrie, it's okay. You said it yourself that it could change. Scott just scored so maybe that changed it."

"I don't think so Stiles. Look at him" I cried as I pointed at Scott out on the field, "He's not acting normal..."

"Okay you're right... Oh, Scott... Oh, oh." Stiles whispered as he stood up again. I followed and stood up as well, and watched as Scott stared down the goalie before attempting to shoot. The crowed erupted into loud cheers as the whistle blew, indicating the game had ended; Beacon Hills had won the game thanks to Scott.

Stiles threw up his hands, and laughed, "Oh my god, yes!"

I looked around as swarms of people came down from the bleachers in waves, blocking my view of Scott. I went to take a step towards Scott's general area when I felt a hand hold me back. I turned to face my mother, her hand holding my arm. She came closer, still firmly gripping my arm. I tried to tug it away but she held on. "Carrie, we need to talk..." she stated in a low voice.

I looked up at her, my brows furrowed with anger, "I don't want to talk to you. I have something I have to go and do right now." I tried to pull away from her grip but it still was not loosening,

"Carrie, please, it's important. We need to discuss your... specialty."

I felt my jaw drop as I searched moms face. _She knew, no, she knows about me. But... how? _

I silently nodded but looked down. I wasn't sure how I felt, I had always thought that I was weird, that I was the only one like this but what if... What if mom had something like it? I looked up at her as I bit my bottom lip; I was suddenly full of different emotions. "Okay, fine. Just not now."

Mom nodded and let go of my arm, "Tonight. When you get home, alright?"

I nodded again and received a nod back from mom. She then stepped back before turning and walking away. I turned back around and went to sit down beside Stiles who was back on the bench, "Where is he? Do you see him?"

Stiles shook his head, "No, and I don't see Allison..."

I stood back up and climbed on top of the bench, and stood on my tip toes. I placed my hands on top of Stiles head for support. "Hey, what the hell," Stiles yelled as he grabbed my wrists.

"Shush, I'm trying to spot Allison, but I needed support."

"Hurry up, you're heavy."

"Oh quit your wining, baby." I shot back as I continued to look over the swarms of people around us. I quickly accepted that Allison wasn't insight and climbed off the bench and sat down again.

"Dad what is it?" Stiles asked his dad behind us. I turned and looked at the man standing behind us, cell phone held up to his ear. His dad held out his finger, telling us to be quite as he listened. Then Stiles' dad shut the phone and stepped towards us, "So there's something you should know..."

"What is it?" Stiles asked as he stood up. I remained seated but I turned so I was facing the two.

"Firstly: Derek's been released. The coroner determined that the body was ripped apart by an animal, not human. So Derek couldn't be the killer. Secondly: the body, both parts, were identified..."

"Who is it?" Stiles asked.

"Her name was Laura, Laura Hale."

"Hale?" Stiles repeated, "You mean that was Derek's sister buried in the ground?"

"It seems so," Mr. Stilinski said as he patted his son's shoulder before walking away.

Stiles slowly turned towards me, "This isn't good. We have to find Scott and let him know. Derek might come after him for us getting him in jail. Where do you think he is?"

I nodded, "Well I'm pretty positive that he went to the locker room. In my vision I was Scott and he was following Allison through the ceiling rafters of the locker room."

"Alright, come on." Stiles said as he started running.

Shortly after that Stiles and I were running down the school hallway towards the locker room. It was dark and deserted. "Why isn't there anyone around here? You'd think the team would be milling around and that someone would notice that Scott's crawling around in the rafters!" I said, my voice choppy from running.

"Well maybe something's changed. Maybe you're vision isn't going to happen."

"I'm sure of it, Stiles. He's going to hurt her!"

Just then, Stiles and I pushed through the locker room doors. The locker room was dark, the only light was coming through the windows but it wasn't enough to fully illuminate the large room. I followed Stiles through the maze of lockers, heading somewhere. Stiles passed through an open door way but suddenly stopped, causing me to smack into him. Stiles quickly turned around, wrapped his arms around me, and shuffled us back the way we came. I had to blink a couple of times, to fully grasp that he had his arms around me, and I felt my face flush and heat prick at my cheeks. I had never been held by someone like this before. I awkwardly let out a child like giggle only to receive a harsh shush from Stiles.

He quickly let go and turned back around, inching slightly forward and peered around the metal lattice-work that was dividing the lockers from the shower area.

I crept beside Stiles and slowly leaned forward, trying to look around him. I smiled as I caught sight of Allison and Scott kissing. I let out another awkward child giggle. Stiles glared at me and covered my mouth with his hand and the other held the back of my head. I scowled up at him but turned back to as Allison was pulling away from Scott.

I quickly flicked my tongue over the Stiles hand that was holding my face and Stiles let go, whipping his hand on his jersey and shooting me a disgusted face. I just smiled back. We looked up as Allison walked past. "Hi Stiles, Carrie..." She said with a small wave of her hand.

"Hey, yeah..." Stiles said and stepped out from our not-so-good hiding spot.

Scott slowly sauntered over to us, a big cheeky smile plastered on his face, "I kissed her..."

Stiles nodded, "We saw".

"She kissed me."

"We saw that too."

Scott remained silent, just basking in his happiness. His smile was infectious and I couldn't help but smile myself.

"It's pretty good, huh," Stiles asked.

"I- I don't know how but I controlled it. I pulled it back."

"It's a good thing because I had a vision of you hurting Allison." I said but was ignored.

"Maybe I can do this, maybe it's not that bad..."

Stiles let out a laugh, "Yeah... Okay, we'll talk later, then." He patted Scott's shoulder, "Come one Carrie, let's go."

"Wait, you should-" I started to say but Scott reached out and stopped Stiles from leaving.

"What is it?" He asked.

Stiles let out a sigh before starting, "The, uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found."

"And?"

"We'll I'll keep it simple. It's exactly how Carrie saw it, and the medical examiner determines the killer of the girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail."

"Are you kidding?"

"No and here's a bigger kick in the ass," Stiles continued, "My dad ID'd the dead girl, both halves, her name was Laura Hale."

Scott's mouth dropped, "HALE?"

"Derek's sister."

After our conversation in the locker room I made my exit and headed home. I promised mom that we would talk. As I drove my left leg started bouncing, I was nervous about what she would say. How did mom know about me, did she have it too? Was this a family thing. So many questions were racing through my mind as I drove home that I barely concentrated on the actual road. I was muscle-memory driving, a dangerous thing to do when you're new to the place.

Thankfully I pulled into the driveway unscathed and in one piece. I parked and headed straight inside. The lights were on which meant mom was home. Once inside I kicked off my shoes and headed upstairs to drop off my things in my room. I threw my purse on to my bed before quickly changing into my pajama's. I tied up my hair before making my way back down stairs.

"Mom?" I called out as I descended down the stairs.

"In here!"

When I walked into the kitchen mom was sitting at the table with a coffee in hand and old, worn book in front of her. I grabbed a glass of water before slipping into the chair opposite from her. "What's that?" I asked.

"Carrie. I don't know where to start. What happened today, just before the end of the game, is something that has run in our family for generations. I have it, although it's not as strong as some and I have to really concentrate to be able to see anything. My mother had it and her mother had it."

"So it's a family thing?"

"Yes, it's only dominate in the females of our family, and as history has proven, we will only ever have females; if you should choose to have a child."

"Because of our family, I'll never be able to have a son?"

"No, you'll have a girl who will have a varying degree of clairvoyance. I had hoped that you would have less of it as I do, but from what happened tonight, you have a much stronger power. I've never had visions happen spontaneously so I'm not sure what that means for you. I just know that there hasn't been someone of your power in our family for a long time. Your experience will be a lot different from mine has."

I let out a sigh, "Wow... this is... just wow."

Mom pushed the book towards me, "This is a small journal passed down from generation to generation. It kind of acts as a user's manual for clairvoyance. It's been added to by everyone who's ever had it. Look it over, think about it and then if you have any question's I'll try my best to answer them." Mom then stood up, patted my shoulder as she passed me, and left me alone.

I slowly turned the black covered book in my hand. It was thick, pieces of paper had been added to the book, and held shut by a frayed black ribbon. I pushed away from the table and headed up stairs, glass of water and journal in hand. Once in my room I placed the glass on the end table, climbed into bed and cracked open the book; and started to read.


	6. Journals, Dreams, & Plans

**Huzzah, another chapter finished. I enjoyed writing this one. It was probably because I was working on a entirely new episode. At this point I'm about half way done episode 3 of season one, and tentatively I will have two more chapters to cover the last half of the episode. These next two chapters may be a little shorter, but they were the only way I could see writing it.**

**But for now you have this extra long chapter to tide you over. There a bunch of Carrie and Stiles in this one, and everyone seems to be pushing them together. I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. There's a little hint inside this chapter that points towards an idea that I have. So look out for that and let me know what your guesses are!**

**Thank you to all who have read and reviewed my little story so far, I love and appreciate all of you. Thank you and enjoy!~**

* * *

**[Carrie's POV]**

For the for the next few days, possibly a week or more, I stayed locked in my room, only leaving to go to school and to come right back home. I read each page of the journal mom had given me again and again. I was obsessed with finding every secret that every page of this book had to offer. Each night I slept very little, and woke early the next day to continue reading. I was sure I had read the journal multiple times but I was obsessed, I couldn't put it down. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do with the information I was reading but I couldn't get enough of it.

Some of the things mom had mentioned were discussed inside the book. The journal mentioned that someone who experiences frequent and very spontaneous visions, with no added help from herbs and objects, were considered very powerful because they were open to all things around them - at all times. I was that person. It went on to describe how the clairvoyant power would fluctuate from generation to generation, and there was no sure way to know how powerful the new born child would be.

In one passage the journal warned that when someone with a more intense power was born, they needed to be careful and protected. That many of the dark forces in the world would try to control them and use their powers for evil. They would also attempt to corrupt them so that they would do acts of evil of their own free will. The writings tried to stress how important the bond of mother and daughter were, since they would be the greatest protection of all.

And that was the other reason I locked myself in my room for the rest of the weekend; I wasn't sure exactly how I felt about my mom after all this. I wanted to know more, to ask her why she never talked to me about this before but I still hated her for leaving me all those years ago. To put it simply, I had become conflicted when it came to mom.

But what made even less sense to me was the passage mentioning something about a Cerberus. That every clairvoyant needed a Cerberus to help the to protect themselves. It was the job of the clairvoyants to find this person and until they found this person, they would be at a greater risk. How was I suppose to find a three-headed dog in Beacon Hills? All that Beacon Hills has is one-headed werewolves.

As I read this journal, giving me greater insight into myself than ever before, I began to wonder about dad. Did he know about this? Had mom shared this secret with him? I wonder what dad would think about Scott being a werewolf. He'd be so surprised but he would be asking all sorts of questions. He'd probably react the same way I am, fully engrossed and engaged. As they say, the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree. I gently brushed away a tear; any thoughts of dad stirred my feelings for him.

I pushed myself up and out of bed, and rubbed at my sleep-heavy eyes. Stumbling to my conjoined bathroom, I started getting ready. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror, let out a sigh, then decided to just leave my hair the way it was; except I braided my bangs back. Then after finishing in the bathroom I walked back into my bedroom and towards my closet. I decided to wear a black dress, dark red sweater, the same jean jacket from the lacrosse game a few Saturday's ago, and a pair of over the knee black socks. I briefly glanced at my night stand clock - 8:00 am.

"Shit!" I swore loudly, scrambling to climb into my clothing. I was late.

I grabbed my backpack from the floor, shoved my school books in, and then grabbed the journal. I held it for a moment, frowned, and just stared at it. Should I leave it at home or bring it with me? But I decided to keep it with me, and so I also shoved it into my bag. I grabbed my phone and car keys before opening my door and running down the stairs.

"Carrie?" I heard mom call from her bedroom.

"I'm late, can't talk." I slipped on a pair of knee-high flat brown boots and headed outside and into my car.

Fifteen minutes later I pulled into the student's parking lot and pulled into one of the stalls. As I headed towards the school I noticed a few cop cars parked out front of the school, their lights flashing, and a few cops were mingling out front. I ignored the cops and caught sight of Stiles and Scott walking inside the doors.I ran to catch up to them.

When I reached them I darted in front of them and turned to face them, continuing to walk backwards, "Hey guys."

"Hi Carrie," They greeted.

"What's going on?" I asked, noticing how tense Scott was.

"Scott thinks he's going crazy at night. He had at dream," Stiles explained and waved his hands around as he talked.

"A dream?" I asked as I fell into place beside Stiles, giving up on the walking backwards.

"It seemed so real," Scott whined.

"What was your dream about?" I asked.

"I dreamed that I was with Allison on a bus, then I wolfed out and started attacking her. I woke up, sweating like crazy and I couldn't breathe. I've never woken from a dream like that, " He explained.

"Really? I have. Though it usually ends a little differently," Stiles said with a straight face.

I crinkled my nose in disgust and let out an audible 'ugh'.

"A, I've never had a dream that felt so real; and b, never give me that kind of detail about you in bed ever again," replied Scott, and I nodded at his last point.

Stiles nodded, "Noted. Let me take a guess here."

"No, I know. You think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tonight," Scott started, "Like I'm going to lose control and rip her throat out."

"It could be a premonition to something bad," I offered and shrugged.

Stiles shot me a look before speaking, "Of course not... Yeah, okay that's totally it.

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm the one with the freaky 'seeing the future' thing. And so far I haven't had any weird dreams or anything."

Scott frowned, "But Carrie, you said it can't always be counted on. That your power didn't work like that."

I shrugged and waved a hand towards Scott, "I've reevaluated my opinion of the power of clairvoyance."

I wasn't ready to show my journal to Scott and Stiles. I wanted to make sure that I understood it all before I opened it to them, they would probablt ask a million questions about it. So for now I was keeping this vague.

"Hey, come on. It's going to be fine," Stiles said, attempting to cheer Scott up, "Personally I think you're handling this pretty frickin' amazingly, you know. It's not like there's a lycanthrope for beginners class you can take."

"Yeah, not a class but maybe a teacher."

"That's what I said when you two were getting the teacher arrested..." I commented under my breath.

"We can still hear you Carrie," Stiles said as he shot me another glance, "And wait, who? Derek?"

Stiles smacked Scott on the back of the head, "Are you forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?"

"Yeah I know," snapped Scott, "But chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real."

"How real?" Stiles asked sarcastically.

"Like it actually happened,' Scott replied as we pushed through the double doors at the back of the school. I had hollowed behind Scott and Stiles, causing me to bump into them when they stopped walking. I quickly stepped around Scott to see what stopped them, and when I saw it my jaw dropped.

A few yards from the door sat a typical, large, yellow bus, but the only thing that was different about this bus was the addition of a torn off rear door and the abundance of blood smeared all over the place. The blood seemed to be inside the bus as well. There were cops taking pictures, others taking notes, others just talking with, I guessed, school officials.

"Shit. So that's why there were cop cars outside..." I said, frowning.

"I think it did happen..." Stiles said, stating the obvious.

I looked up at Scott, who was standing there with his mouth hanging open, and I grabbed his hand and gave it a quick squeeze. I felt him squeeze it back while he continued to look forward. This wasn't good, Scott needed to talk to Derek right away.

" Allison..." Scott whispered before letting go of my hand, turning, and darting back through the doors we had just exited.

Stiles and I looked at each other before chasing after him. "Wait Scott, I'm sure she's okay. Just because she's not answering her phone doesn't mean that you attacked her."

Stiles nodded as he came up beside Scott, "She's probably fine."

"No she's not answering my text's, guys." Scott said, panic clear in his voice. I pulled out my phone as the three of us hurried down the hall way. I tried to call Allison, but also got no answer.

"It could just be a coincident, Scott. A seriously amazing coincidence."

I watched Scott as he frantically looked at each person as he walked down the school hallway, taking an extra careful look at every brunette we passed. "Just help me find her, okay."

I could tell that Scott was freaking by his heavy breathing and the way he desperately looked at each girl. Then without a word Scott quickly took off down a side hallway, leaving Stiles and I standing there.

"Stiles we can't let him scurry around the hallways in a scared-haze. He's acting like a scared R2-D2, he's practically making the same sounds!"

I heard Stiles laugh under his breath. "Come on, let's go this way," Stiles said as he continued down the hall way.

I chewed on my bottom lip as I followed Stiles. I quickly tried Allison again but there was no answer. "I... Stiles, I don't think Scott had anything to do with this. Allison's just running late. That's the logical answer right?"

Stiles ran his hand over his head as he stopped, "I hope you're right."

When the bell rang, Stiles and I headed to class: Chemistry. Scott had entered the class room shortly after us, seemingly calmed down. I hoped that it was a sign that he had found Allison and that she was alright.

Once again I was sitting away from Scott and Stiles in the back corner; alone. I opened my book and started to take down the notes that Mr. Harris was writing on the board. I quickly glanced over at Scott and Stiles who were trying to whisper but were failing badly. I was baffled by their lack of digression for their conversations, and with the way they whispered it was only a matter of time before people found out about Scott and his Lycanthropy.

"Mr. Stilinski, is that your idea of a hushed whisper? You might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while. I think that you and Mr. McCall could benefit from a little distance, yes?"

"No." Stiles replied.

Harris brows furrowed and he pointed sharply over towards me. With annoyed sigh's, Scott and Stiles changed seats. I watched as Stiles shuffled over.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much." Stiles huffed out a laugh.

As Stiles sat down I smiled. "The jokes on Harris," he said quietly.

I frowned, not getting what Stiles meant. "What?"

"He put me beside someone I'm just going to talk to. Jokes on him."

"Oh. Well he's kind of right, you know. You and Scott need to work on your whispering skills. I could hear you perfectly clear."

"Okay, okay. I get it." Stiles snapped.

I gave him a small smile before I looked back down and continued writing. "Did he find Allison?" I whispered.

"Yeah, he found her almost as soon as he left us, but he's still pretty shaken up. He's completely convinced himself that he was in that bus last night."

"Wait, Stiles. I have an idea..." I whispered as I continued to take down the notes.

"What is it?"

"What if I try to sneak onto the bus."

"Why, what good would that do?"

"Well, you remember how I reacted when you pulled up the wolf's bane and Derek's sister changed, right?" Stiles nodded.

"What if something like that happens again, but inside the bus."

"Hey, I think they found something!"

For a moment Stiles and I looked at each other, a look of terror appearing on both our faces. I followed Stiles as he climbed out of his seat and towards the class room windows that were facing outside. The other students swarmed the windows causing me to not be able to see. I quickly pushed my way to the front of the crowd and stood in front of Scott. I looked out the window just as a man on a stretcher sat up, and I jumped in tune to the rest of the class, and we all let out a shriek.

I quickly whip around and went to Scott's side and grabbed his hand, mimicking when we found the bus. "Scott, it's okay," I said quietly.

"This, this is good. He got up, he's not dead," Stiles reassured as he moved to Scott's side, placing a comforting hand on his back, "Dead guys. Can't do that..."

Scott squeezed my hand and turned to look at Stiles, "Stiles... I did that." I felt myself frown.

* * *

After class I split up from Scott and Stiles, and headed towards my class with Allison; Art. I quickly found Allison and took the seat beside her. She greeted me with a cheerful smile and I returned it.

"I saw that you tried calling me a few times earlier, is everything okay?"

"Oh, I, uh... yep. Everything's good." I replied as I pulled out my art book, "I had seen Scott earlier and he said that he was trying to get a hold of you. He asked if I could try."

"Ah, gotcha. I ran into him earlier and talked to him."

"I don't know what he was wanting but thank goodness he found you," I lied. Shortly after that the teacher arrived and commanded our attention, and I was thankful since I didn't like lying to my friends; especially new friends.

"Where were you the rest of the weekend?" Allison asked as we worked on our art piece.

"I was at home, needed a day to myself after spending time with Stiles and Scott. Those two get into some weird and crazy situations." I replied, not really thinking of what I was saying.

"Oh, really? Like what?"

"Oh, well I just mean that they just have a lot of fun together."

"How did you end up hanging out with them?" I quickly glanced at Allison, a small smirk on my lips. Was Allison jealous that I had spent some time with Scott?

"I had run into them at the hospital when I was grabbing the keys to the house from my mom, and it just kind of happened," I said, being as vague as possible.

"Well that's cool, I guess."

"It was really cool."

"Oh, hey! Carrie, you should come along with us tonight. Kind of like a group thing."

"But isn't it a couple's thing?" I asked as I turned to look at Allison, "I mean, I'm can't be a couple with myself. And I don't want to be the third wheel."

Allison smile and laughed. "Jackson and Lydia will be there too, so you won't be the third wheel."

"Oh, great! So I'll be the fifth wheel. No thanks." I went back to working on my art piece.

After a brief moment of silence I felt Allison lean in closer towards me. "Well what if we invite Stiles too," She offered, wiggling her brows at me. "That way the two of you can get closer. I know there's something going on between you two."

"Allison, you're reading into something that's totally not there." I dismissed with wave of my hand. "Besides I just feel like going home. I haven't been getting a ton of sleep the last couple of nights, so it's an early night for me."

"Come on Carrie, it will be fun!" Allison pleaded, lighting tugging on my sleeve.

"I don't want to intrude, especially since Scott is really looking forward to having some time alone with you."

"Alright, but next time," Allison said with a cheeky grin before returning to her piece. I smiled slightly and nodded. I appreciated what Allison was trying to do, but I was feeling a bit uncomfortable with people trying to push me towards Stiles. I wasn't interested in him and people were telling me I was. I needed to put some distance between the two of us. That would shut everyone up.

* * *

When art class ended, I headed to the cafeteria to find Scott and Stiles. I grabbed my lunch from the lunch line, and then found the table. I slid into the seat at Stiles side.

"Hey, Carrie," They greeted in unison.

"Hey guys!" I shot back with a smile. "What are you talking about?"

"Scott's trying to back out of his date with Allison,"

"I can't go out with Allison, I have to cancel."

"No, you're not cancelling. You can't just cancel your whole life."

"I agree with Stiles, Scott," I replied while nodding, "And you especially can't cancel since Allison's looking forward to tonight." I felt a sly grin form on my face as I taunted Scott.

"How do you know?" Scott asked, leaning forward a bit.

"She talked about it all class." I replied nonchalantly before taking a bite of my lunch.

Stiles nodded, "It's decided, you're going. Scott, we'll figure this out."

"Figure what out?" asked someone.

The three of us quickly looked up as Lydia placed her food tray on the table. She smiled at us then took the seat beside Scott, Stiles letting out an over excited huff. I rolled my eyes, Stiles was so over the top with his obvious crush on Lydia.

"Uh, just... homework," Scott stammered.

Stiles leaned forward towards Scott. "Why's she sitting with us?" He effectively whispered. Scott shrugged.

I leaned closer to Stiles, "Your drooling, it's not attractive."

Stiles turned to glare at me, "Shut up."

Scott quickly grabbed his backpack to make room for Allison to sit. The remaining seats were filled with Jackson and Danny. I gave them a polite wave, acknowledging them. I turned back to my food and took a few bits while Stiles angrily peeled his orange.

I let out a soft laugh only to receive a kick to the shins, and I let out a silent 'ouch' before looking up at the inflict-or of pain; Allison. She flashed a large smile and just nodded her head, silently trying to sway me towards Stiles. I shook my head.

"So I heard they're saying that it's some sort of animal attack," Danny offered, trying to clear up the awkward silence that had fallen over the table. "Probably a cougar?"

"I heard mountain lion," Jackson countered.

"A cougar is a mountain lion," corrected Lydia, causing a questionable look from Jackson. "Isn't it?"

I thought about that interaction for a moment; was Lydia pretending to be less intelligent than she was? Her first answer sounded as if she was sure and the second one was a cover. I really hoped that Lydia wasn't giving into the pretty girl stereotype.

"Who cares? The guy's probably just some homeless tweaker who's going to die anyway," answered Jackson. I felt my grip on my fork tighten. Jackson seriously got on my nerves. How did he manage to irritate me so quickly? He just sat down.

"Actually I just found out who it is," Stiles said as he waved his phone, "Check it out."

Stiles leaned forward and tilted his phone so that we all could see the video. I leaned over and against Stiles, wrapping an arm around his shoulder so that I could see. The video on the phone showed the Sheriff, Stiles' father, standing outside the destroyed bus. The voice on the phone explained what was being shown, "The Sheriff's station wont speculate on the details of the incident, but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition."

"I know this guy," Scott exclaimed, pulling our attention away from the video.

"You do?" I asked.

Scott nodded, "Yeah. Back when I use to the take the bus, when I lived with my dad, he was the driver."

I pulled in my upper lip with my teeth and watched as Stiles leaned backwards, a concerned look on his face. I followed Stiles example and returned to a sitting position in my chair and silently started eating my food again.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please?" Lydia interjected, "Like, where are we going tonight?"

Scott and Allison turned to look at Lydia, causing her to shrug. "You said that you and Scott were hanging out tonight night, right?"

Allison quickly looked between Lydia and Scott, it was clear that she felt put on the spot. "Um… we were thinking of what we were going to do."

Scott turned to look at Stiles and me silently pleading for us to help. I grinned and shrugged while Stiles glared.

"Well I'm not sitting at home again watching Lacrosse videos," Lydia complained, "So if the four of us are hanging out, we're doing something fun."

"H-hanging out?" Scott asked Allison. Allison furrowed her brows and frowned while drinking from her water bottle. "Like together, the four of us? Do you want to hang out, like us and them?"

"Yeah, I guess," Allison nodded, "Sounds fun."

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork?" Jackson said. Stiles turned to look at me and rolled his eyes.

"Said Joffrey," I muttered under my breath. Stiles laughed. I pushed his arm playfully.

"Wait, what's going on here?"

I looked around the table and saw everyone watching Stiles and me, and I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"Nothing going on here," I replied, almost a little to quietly.

"You two are flirting, aren't you?" Lydia asked, a devilish grin on her face, "you two already have inside jokes!"

I turned to look at Stiles only to find that he was already looking at me. Then, at the same time, we both made a look of disgust and turned away, shaking our head.

"Nope, no way," Stiles said.

I nodded, "Not going to happen."

"You're denying it too hard, there's something going on. Anyways, why don't you two join us? It's a perfect try out date," Lydia suggested, trying to push us together.

"Lydia, you have it all wrong. There's nothing between Stiles and I, so no we won't be joining you." I said sternly, trying to shut the put-Carrie-and-Stiles-together train down. "Besides, he's not my type."

I quickly looked over at Stiles. He was looking at me with a frown on his face and shaking his face. I scrunched up my nose and stuck my tongue out at him.

"You look pretty close to me," scoffed Jackson while rolling his eyes.

"Then what's your type," asked Danny as he leaned forward and looked over at me.

"None of your business," I shot back with a smile.

"Well you should come," Lydia offered.

I shook my head. "I'll pass. I have some things I want to take care of. Anyways, I don't want to be a fifth wheel."

After that I ignored the conversation going on around the table and silently finished my lunch. Suddenly heard my name being called and it pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked up and around the table, and Lydia was waving at me as she tried to get my attention. I noticed that everyone, except for Lydia, who had moved into Scott's seat; and Allison, had left the lunch table.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Lydia and I just wanted to make sure that you really didn't want to come bowling with us."

"I'm sure," I said with a smile.

Lydia sighed, "Well I still think that you and Stiles should come along. You two just have this… connection."

"Thank you for the support, Lydia, but there's nothing happening with Stiles. I don't even think he likes me. Most of the time when we've been left alone it turns into an argument. Usually one of us is annoyed by the other." I explained.

Allison waved a hand, dismissing what I had said. "Boys are like that. But you obviously didn't notice the way he reacted when you said he wasn't your type." Lydia nodded while Allison spoke.

"His jaw dropped and he looked like he was crushed."

"That's probably because it sucks knowing that you're not someone's type. He probably took it too personally."

Lydia rested her chin against her palm, "Well what's your type then? And don't tell us it's none of our business."

"Fine. To be honest I'm not really sure. I haven't had much experience with the boy world…"

"Then how do you know that Stiles isn't your type?" Allison asked.

"I just know. But I think I like the taller, darker, more mysterious guys."

"Doesn't Scott have a friend that fits that description?" Allison asked.

Lydia frowned, "Scott has a friend like that? Yeah. Okay."

"Who? Wait, you mean Derek?" I started laughing. "No, not Derek? Are you insane?"

"Well he does fit what you're looking for, doesn't he?"

I thought about it for a minute before nodding, "I guess you're right… But I think Scott would kill me if I tried to go for Derek. They're not actually friends."

"Well then I'll just have to set you up with someone from the lacrosse team," Lydia offered, "There's a ton of hot guys on the team. There has to be someone who is your type."

"Fine, you can try." I said, giving in to Lydia. I had a feeling that Lydia was not going to rest until I met someone, like it was her personal mission to hook me up. Maybe that was her thing; she enjoyed being a match-maker.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by and eventually I was on my way home. I completed a few errands on my way home: get a spare house key cut for myself, and grab something for dinner since mom was doing another night shift. Once I got home I climbed the stairs and headed to my room. After dropping my stuff on my bed, I wandered into my bathroom and started filling the tub. I quickly returned to my room to grab my phone and the journal before heading back into the bathroom. I placed my phone and journal on the toilet, then once the tub was full, I climbed in. I was careful not to get my hands wet before grabbing the journal; I didn't want to ruin the pages. I flipped open to where I had left off.

_'__1990 May_

_Mom gave me this journal, I don't know what it's for. It's stupid. I don't want to see thing, but according to this journal I'm on the lesser side, thank god. I'm never having a kid because this is horrible to live with.'_

_'__1992 January_

_I met him... I met the one who is suppose to be my protector, to help keep the evil away. Mom says that it's good, that I'll be happy because we're meant to be together. Apparently he's called a 'Cerberus'? I don't know why; it makes Mason seem like a dog. Thankfully he doesn't have three heads!'_

_'__1994 September_

_I found out I'm pregnant and it's a girl. I guess the family curse is real, only a girl for me. I'm happy but I am scared for my daughter. What if she has a stronger gift than I do? I won't be able to help her. I won't understand it. _

_I've thought about leaving and running away with Mason. Maybe if we have a normal life, not surrounded by this, then it will help. I want to give my daughter the best chance she has at a normal, trouble free life. She deserves it. _

_I need to find a normal job, I need to; I have to. I hope I can do this.'_

I closed the book and placed it back on the toilet before laying back against the end of the bathtub. I let out a sigh and let my body relax. I was surprised to see moms handwriting, to watch it change from a child's writing to a young woman's. Reading the last entry, about how she wanted to give me a normal life, made me feel weird. Was I wrong about what had happened before? was I in the wrong for being angry at mom all this time?

My phone started to beep just as I let out another sigh. I sat up and reached for my phone. I opened up the new message. It was from Scott, and it read _"We're coming to pick you up. Checking out the bus to see if anything reminds me of what happened. Stiles mentioned you thought you might help. Be there in five-minute."_

"Really? Five minutes?" I said out loud as I hurried to get out of the bath, and walked into my bedroom. As I got to my dresser I heard a clink against my window. I quickly grabbed my bathrobe and slipped it on, Then walked to the window and looked down.

Down below was Stiles waving up at me. I frowned, then smiled and shut the curtains. I quickly slipped into a pair of jeans, a grey tank top, a rainbow coloured hoodie, and a sage green military jacket. I quickly grabbed my phone, house key, and my black low-top converse, then headed to the front door.

Stiles was already waiting at the door, and once I opened the door he gave me a wave.

"Scott said you were going to be five or ten minutes," I complained as I slipped on my shoes. I stepped out the door and locked it behind me.

"I remembered how to get to your house better than I had expected. So we were really only a minute away from your house."

"Thanks for giving me a heads up," I scoffed as I followed Stiles to his jeep.

"Were you in the shower?" Stiles asked as he opened the door to let me climb into the back of the jeep.

"No, I was having a nice relaxing bath before you two interrupted me."

"So you were naked under that bathrobe?" Stiles asked while climbing into the driver's seat and starting the jeep.

"Ew, and it's none of your business."

"Okay guys, don't forget I'm here." Scott said and turned toward me. "Derek said that I should be able to recall my memories if I try hard enough and if I go to the place the attack happened. But you think you can try to vision what happened that night? Like what happened before at Derek's house?"

"I'm hoping. I don't really know how my power works; for all I know I might see something different," I explained, "But it's worth a try. Isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks for helping, Carrie." Scott thanked and smiled.

"No problem, Scott. I'm always up to help a friend."

"Can we get going now?" Stiles asked harshly.

Scott turned around, "Yeah, let's go."

The ride to the school was short and was filled with pointless conversation as we tried to not think about what we were about to do. Then, after a turn into the school parking lot, Stiles pulled up to a chain-link fence and parked. The three of us exited the jeep and walked towards the fence.

"How are we getting in there?" I asked.

"We climb," Stiles stated.

"You wait here. Someone needs to keep watch." Scott said to Stiles.

"How come I'm always the guy keeping watch?" He asked as he attempted to start climbing.

Scott grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back down. "Because someone needs to watch in case anyone comes along."

Stiles climbed off the fence, and ran his hand down his face. "Why is it starting to feel like your Batman and I'm Robin," Stiles pointed out, motioning between him and Scott, "I don't want to be Robin all the time."

"No ones Batman and Robin any of the time," Scott said, denying Stiles accusation.

Stiles frowned, "Not even some of the time?"

"Just stay here," ordered Scott.

Stiles said then turned to me, "Carrie gets to go. Why do I have to stay?"

"Because I'm Cat Woman and she doesn't take orders from Robin or Batman," I teased as I started to climb the fence. Scott quickly followed.

"Oh my god," Stiles pouted before walking away.

Once we were on the other side we slowly started towards the bus. I followed behind Scott, watching as him, as he tried to remember what happened the other night. After a few steps Scott turned back towards me. "Are you getting anything?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Um... nope. Nothing"

"I thought you said this would work."

"Look, I'm still new to this whole clairvoyant thing," I said, waving my hands around, "So bear with me. I'm way out of my element here, Scott."

"Maybe try harder?" He asked.

"Okay come here," I said and stepped towards Scott and grabbed his right hand with my left. "Maybe if we hold hands, my clairvoyance will transfer through you and it will help you to remember. Maybe it will act as a focus for you to remember and help to active your memory."

Scott nodded and we walked towards the bus.

As we got closer to the yellow bus I started getting flickers of what Scott was seeing. First I saw him laying in bed, then in a blink of an eye Scott shot up out of bed - his eyes glowing gold. I heard Scott's breathing start to quicken.

"You okay?" I asked whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

We continued walking while still holding hands and I felt Scott grip tighten as he reached out and placed his free hand on the bus door window. Another scene flashed in my head: Allison's was screaming and her face was pushed against the window plain. "Try clearing your mind. Don't think about what you think happened," I said quietly, "Don't try to think at all, actually. Just let it come to you."

Scott nodded and pushed open the door. I followed Scott as he climbed the stairs and walked down the center aisle. Scott and I slowly crept forward, and I tried to not rush him. Then as Scott placed his hand on one the seats, another scene flashed: this time Allison was being pulled down the center aisle.

"It's hard to not thing of my dream," Scott said.

Then another vision appeared and this time it was Meyer's being dragged away. Scott's breathing quickened even more but he started moving forwards again. Then Scott flinched and let of my hands.

"What was that?" I asked, "What did you see?"

Scott didn't answer, but reached forward and seemed as if he was holding on to someone's hand. I placed my hand on his should to see if I could connect us again, but nothing happened. Then as Scott lurched backwards, I jumped an let out a screech.

Suddenly I heard the horn from the Jeep and looked up to see a moving light coming towards the bus. "Scott we have to go," I said and grabbed Scott's hand, pulling him towards the front of the bus. The two of us climbed down the bus stairs and ran back towards the fence. I watched as Scott raced ahead, climbed on top of a red SUV and jumped clear over the fence.

"Show off," I said to myself and started climbing the fence at a regular human pace.

"Carrie come on!" called Stiles as he motioned for me to come quicker.

"A girl can only go so fast when she doesn't have supernatural werewolf speed!" I yelled back.

I finally reached the jeep and climbed into the back. Stiles quickly climbed back in, reversed and took off down the road.

"So what happened?" Stiles asked after a few minutes of silence.

I simply looked at Scott who was already looking at me. The both of us were breathing heavy and Scott was frowning. I placed a hand on Scott's shoulder, and gave it a light squeeze. Scott placed his hand over mine and smiled weakly.

He then turned to Stiles and said, "Something bad."


	7. Hang Out

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I was originally going to have the two POV's split into separate chapters but they ended up being too short, So I hope you guys don't mind the POV switch in this chapter. It shouldn't be a regular thing. And This chapter is predominantly a Stiles & Carrie Chapter; I had a lot of fun writing it, and had a cheesy grin on my face most of the time. **

**Once again I would like to thank all of you who have read it and an extra special thank you to anyone who has reviewed my story up to this point. And as usual, I'm open to hear anything you think I should work on. Thank you again and enjoy! xoxo. **

* * *

**[Stiles POV]**

I quickly reversed the jeep and pulled out from the school parking lot. "So are you going to explain to me what happened in there?" I asked Scott and Carrie.

Carrie leaned forwards. "Well my idea work. Somewhat," she explained.

"What do you mean by somewhat?" I pushed.

"I'm not really sure how to explain it to you but I used my clairvoyance to help Scott remember."

"I guess I was clairvoyant myself tonight," Scott said with a laugh.

I quickly looked between Scott and the road. "But did it work? Did you remember?"

"Yeah I was there last night. And the blood, none of it was mine."

I quickly glanced at Scott, "So you did attack him?"

"No! I saw glowing eyes, but they weren't mine," Scott explained as he furrowed his brows, then looked towards me, "I think it was Derek. I think I was trying to protect Meyers"

"Why would Derek try to help you remember that he attacked the driver?" I asked.

"Scott, are you sure that it was Derek?"

"Didn't you see it?" Scott asked Carrie.

"When we stopped holding hands I lost the connected. I didn't see the end." Carrie explained.

"Wait you were holding hands?" I asked.

"It was the only way that I could think to help Scott. Why, are you jealous?" Carrie teased. She poked at my cheek and I swatted her hand away.

"Well I think it was Derek," Scott continued, dismissing what Carrie and I were talking about.

"It has to be a pack thing."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

I nodded, "Like maybe it's an initiation. You got to kill together."

"Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience."

"Scott, these are werewolves were talking about," Carrie interjected, "You said yourself that you don't know anything."

"But Carrie, attacking someone like that doesn't make me want to be a Werewolf any more than I already do."

"But you didn't do it. Which means you're not a killer." I said, "And it also means that-"

"I can go out with Allison," Scott said with a large smile.

"I was going to say that it means you won't kill me..."

"Or me!" Carrie said with a giggle.

"Oh you think this is funny?" I asked and looked at her through the rear view mirror.

She nodded as she leaned back against the seat and laughed. "Yep!"

After dropping Scott off at him so that he could get ready for his date with Allison, I was left alone with Carrie. There was an awkward silence that hung between us. I cautiously glanced between her and the road, and chewed on my lower lip.

I wanted to ask her about today when she said I wasn't her type. If I wasn't attractive to gay guys like Danny and I wasn't attractive to girls like Carrie, then who was I attractive to? I wanted to ask her if that was what she really thought or if she was just saying it to get Lydia off her back.

My eyes darted back towards Carrie, but I jumped when our eyes locked; she was already looking at me. She had a serious look on her face, tight-lipped and brows furrowed. "What?" I asked.

Carrie brought her hand up and held her chin in a thinking way. "You're acting strange. Well, okay, stranger for you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're doing it right now; you're looking between me and the road really quickly. Like you want to talk about something but aren't saying it."

I swallowed hard. How did she know what I was thinking? "Did you vision me talking to you about something?"

"No, I can just read you really easily. You're an open book." She replied with a smile. "So are we going to discuss whatever's bothering you?"

I frowned and continued to look forward, letting the silence creep back between us. "Well this is fun," Carrie said sarcastically and let out a dramatic sigh.

"Fine, I'll tell you," I shouted. "I'm not your type?"

Carrie let out a girlish laugh. "That's what you're hung up on?"

"Yes," I mumbled.

"Stiles. Am I your type?"

"Well err, um..."

"See it's not an easy answer. And you feel awkward about it, don't you?"

"I guess so..." I quickly looked over at Carrie, who sat there smiling at me.

"Are you wanting to be?" she questioned.

"No. I mean. It's just weird knowing that you're not someone's type. Like, is there's something wrong with me?"

"I didn't know this was so important to you."

"It's not."I huffed...

"Are you sure? Since, you seem to be making a pretty big deal out of it."

"Don't worry. With you not being my type, I won't distract you from your daily drool-fest over Lydia Martin." Carrie sassed.

"I don't drool! Do I?"

"Uh, yeah you do. Badly. I'm surprised Jackson hasn't hurt you yet." Carrie answered casually.

"Shut up..." I said with a grin on my face.

Carrie shrugged. "I'm just telling you how it is, my friend."

"What about you?" I asked.

"What about me?"

"Do you like anyone?" I was real subtle.

Carrie laughed and patted my shoulder. I squinted and quickly looked at her. "Are you sure you're not interested there Stilinski?"

"No! I'm just trying to make conversation," I defended.

"Alright, Danny." Carrie said with a straight face.

"Danny. Gay Danny?" I asked since I was a bit confused, "You know he's gay right?" I quickly rubbed my hands on my jeans, trying to get the nervous sweat off my hands. This conversation was not going the way I was expecting.

"Yes," Carrie replied, "Kidding, obviously. And suits you for asking if I liked anything, not if I'm interested or attracted to anyone." Carrie said stressing 'liked', 'interested', and 'attracted'.

"Fine, I'll play your way. Are you interested in anyone?" I asked nervously.

I thought about this situation for a moment: here I was with Carrie, asking her about her love life, like it mattered to me. What was I doing? She just got here and she was already being treated as if she had been here ever since Scott and I met. There was something about this girl that's infectious, that makes you want to be around her.

"Of course not." Carrie replied. "I just moved to Beacon Hills, and I haven't had much time to meet friends, let alone people I'd be romantically interested in. Besides, I have more important things to do than make goo-goo eyes at some boy."

I burst out laughing, "Goo-Goo eyes? Are you twelve?"

Carrie pushed my shoulder, "Shut up."

Finally pulled up outside of Carries house and placed the car in park. "Thanks for the ride home."

"No problem," I answered while pretend tipping a hat off to her. "Wow, I can't believe I did that..."

Carrie climbed out of the car as she assured me I wasn't totally embarrassing. "Don't stress about it Stilinski."

"Alright, well. I'll see you at school."

Carrie nodded and started shutting the door. I turned away but heard her open the door again, so I turned back towards her. "You want to come in? Hang out. Watch a movie or something?"

There was that word again, _'Hang out'_. It's the word that girls used when they want to clearly define the line of friendship. Earlier today I had explained to Scott that guys don't hang out with hot girls. It's like death, and once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend.

"Sure." I said. Before I realized what I said, I was already walking with Carrie up to the front door.

"You're not trying to hit on me, are you?" I teased.

"In your dreams!" She shot back. Carrie unlocked the front door and I followed her into the dark house. Carrie hit one of the light switches and illuminating the front entrance.

"Sorry, my mom's not home until later. She's working a late shift," Carrie explained.

"Are you home alone a lot?"

Carrie nodded, "Yeah, mom willingly took the night shifts since she didn't have a family to come home to. I told her not to change it."

"Same here. My dad is usually at the station late. If I want to have dinner with him I either have to wait until he gets home, which could be as late as ten or eleven, or go to him. It's usually just me."

"There's another thing we have in common," Carrie said as she closed the front door.

I quickly looked around the house, looking into the rooms that I could see from where I stood. There was an open doorway to the left and right of the front entrance, a flight of stairs that lead to the upstairs, and you could see the kitchen from where we were standing.

"Just kick off your shoes and we'll go upstairs," Carrie said, bringing me back. I nodded and did as she asked. We then climbed the stairs in silence and turned to the left and stopped in front of a shut door, Carrie's room I assumed. She put her hand on the doorknob but didn't open it. Instead she turned around, hand still on the door knob and leaned against the door. She looked up at me, a smile on her face. "Now... I'm a little nervous at letting you see my room."

"Why?" I asked, tilting my head to the side in a questioning way.

"It's not a typical girl's room."

I chuckled, "Carrie, I hate to break it to you, but you're not really a 'typical' girl."

"Hey!" She said as she laughed, "You don't have to agree with me."

"I'm sure your room will be fine. Is your room a complete mess?"

"No. It's just... see for yourself." Carrie pushed open the door and stepped aside. I took a step, and stopped. My jaw dropped as I looked around the room. The walls were decorated with classic Movie posters: Indiana Jones, Star Trek, Star Wars, Back to the Future, and Lord of the Rings. Bookshelf after Bookshelf lines the walls and every one was packed with various books, movies, and pieces of memorabilia.

What really caught my eye were the few models that hung from the ceiling, there was a model of the millennium falcon, the enterprise, an x-wing, and even a tie-fighter. "Whoa," I said as I stepped further into the room, "This. This is great!"

"Really?" Carrie asked shyly and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She had a small, embarrassed smile on her face.

"Where did you get all this stuff?" I asked as I continued to look around.

Carrie shrugged and sat down on her bed. "A lot of it was my dad's. I still have a bunch of things in boxes down in the basement. I don't have the heart to get rid of or sell any of it."

"Don't!" I said, turning to look at Carrie. "You'll regret it later." I wasn't sure if I was trying to keep her from making a bad decision or if what she said was bringing up old feelings about my mom.

"I know," Carrie replied quietly and looked down, playing with a loose threat of her blanket.

I chewed on the inside of my cheek, and looked around but was brought back to Carrie as she let out a large sigh.

"Alright, what do we want to watch?"

Carrie and I agreed on watching Spiderman. We situated ourselves on Carries bed, our backs against her headboard. Carrie flicked off the lights and started the movie. We sat in silence for a while, watching the movie.

"You know, Stiles, you remind me of Peter Parker a bit..."

"Yeah?" I asked looking down at Carrie, who had slipped into a lying position. "How so?"

"First of all, you're Stiles Stilinski; you both have the double letter name thing going on for you. Who names their kid Stiles, anyway?" Carrie explained.

"My name's not actually Stiles."

She quickly turned to look at me, her brows raised with surprise. "Wait. It's not?"

"Nope. It's a nickname. And no, I'm not telling you my first name."

Carrie pouted. "Why not?"

"Because then I'd have to kill you."

"Fine, be that way. Secondly, you're both really smart. You figure things out easily."

"Well, thanks. This is not where I thought your explanation was going."

"I got to keep you on your toes, Stilinski." Carrie teased with a laugh.

A silence fell between the two of us as we watched the movie. A little while later, I watched as Carrie shifted onto her side, her head resting on her arm. As I looked down I noticed that her eyes were closed, and her breathing had relaxed. Her body was curled close against mine, one leg draped over mine.

"Carrie, are you asleep?" I asked but didn't receive an answer. I slowly pulled my leg from under hers, being careful not to wake her, and softly climbed off her bed. I grabbed a blanket from the chair beside her bed, opened it, and draped it over her. A smile formed on my lips as I watched her for a moment, she looked so delicate and peaceful as she slept; a drastic change from how she was while awake.

I crept out of Carrie's room and into the dark house, still trying to be as quiet as possible, and made my way to the front door and let myself out. I was nervous about leaving the door unlocked, so I pretended to lock the door in hopes that if anyone was watching they'd assume the door was locked. I turned and walk to my jeep.

As I got closer to home, I realized how close Carrie's house was to mine. When I pulled into my drive way I checked the time, it had only taken me ten minutes to drive home. No wonder I easily remembered how to get to Carries, we almost lived in the same neighborhood.

I headed up the front steps, after locking the jeep went to grab the door handle but it was pulled open before I placed my hand on it. I looked up as dad almost ran into me. "Hey dad, where are you going?"

"To the hospital," dad answered as he stepped aside to let me in, "The guy who was attacked, Meyer's, died. Apparently he succumbed to his wounds. Gotta do a follow up with the doctor on duty."

"Who's the doctor?" I asked as dad walked out the door.

"I think her name was Deveraux. She was at the school lacrosse game with Scott's mom," Dad answered as he walked way.

Deveraux? Carrie's mom? I'd have to remind myself to ask Carrie to try getting some information from her mom; if she was willing to do that.

I shut the front door and moved to the living room windows and watched as dad pulled out of the drive way and down the street. I waited a minute before heading back outside to my jeep; Scott needed to know about Meyers.

I pulled up to Scotts house a while later, shut the Jeep off and headed to the side of the house. I climbed the side of the house and in through Scott's windows. I shuffled along the bed. I looked up just in time as Melissa came at me, baseball bat in hand. We screamed in unison as we realized what was going on, both feeding off each other's screams before stopping.

Melissa lowered the bat. "Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?"

"What am I doing? God, do either of you even play baseball?"

Melissa cocked an eyebrow, "What?" The hallway light turned on and Scott walked into his room.

Melissa let out an exasperated sigh, "Can you please tell Stiles to use the front door?"

Scott frowned, "But we lock the front door, he wouldn't be able to get it." I nodded in agreement.

Melissa threw her hands up, "Yeah, exactly."

Scott and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"And, by the way, do either of you care that there's a police-enforced curfew?"

Scott and I shook our heads and at the same time said 'no'.

Melissa threw up her hands again, "No. Alright. Well, you know what? That's about enough parenting for me for one night, so good night." She threw the bat onto Scott's bed, then promptly turned and walked out of the room, leaving us alone. Scott pulled over his desk chair and sat down.

"How did the date go?" I asked.

"Great! It went really great," Scott answered, a grin on his face. "What did you end up doing?"

I rubbed at the back of my head and looked around, avoiding Scotts questioning stare. "I-I, well. Um. I hung out... with Carrie," I stuttered out, pulling my lips in at the end.

Scott laughed. "Stiles. I'm starting to agree with Allison and Lydia, they're on to something. Is there, you know, something between you two. You two have had multiple car rides alone together."

"God, we've been over this. No, there's nothing going on with Carrie and me. We hung out, and you know the meaning behind that, we watched a movie. She fell asleep; I left. Just. Friend." I said forcefully, "She's just really cool, okay."

Scott grinned evilly, "And to think that you didn't want to let her in on the wolf secret."

"Yeah, yeah wolf boy. Laugh it up. But on a more serious note, I have something to tell you."

Scott quickly composed himself, "What?"

"My dad left for the hospital 15 minutes ago." Scott looked confused.

"It's the bus driver. They said he succumbed to his wounds"

Scott tilted his head. "Succumbed?"

"Scott, he's dead."

**[Scott's POV]**

Without another thought I took off, leaving Stiles in my room. I raced to the Hale house, fuming with rage. Derek was behind everything; the dream, Meyers attack and death. I could feel the anger rushing through me as I opened and walked through the front door.

"Derek! I know you're here! I know what you did!" I yelled, standing at the base of the stairs. At first glance the house seemed empty.

Then I heard Derek's voice echo, "I didn't do anything."

Stepping forward, I started climbing the stairs, "You killed him!"

"He died."

"Like your sister died?"

"My sister was missing. I came here looking for her."

"You found her." I called out.

Derek's voice echoed again, this time louder and angrier, "I found her in pieces, being used as bait to catch me."

I huffed as my body tried to calm itself, "I think you killed them both. I'm gonna tell everyone, starting with the sheriff."

I stopped at the top the stairs, looking around, searching for where Derek could be hiding. I guessed and turned to the left. It was silent, making it easy to hear the movement coming from behind. I turned back around just as Derek grabbed me and threw me down the stairs. I rolled, hitting each step, and landed with a thump at the bottom. I let the anger take over, my wolf side coming out, then turn and let out a chest rumbling roar.

Derek bent his knees and in one daring move, jumped down the entire flight of stairs, landing on his feet. I stood up and moved around Derek, my back now towards the stairs. Derek made a movie, but I was quicker. I grabbed his jacket and threw him, sending him through the wall.

After standing, Derek shifted and growled, taunting me to attack him. I snarled and then ran forward through the hole Derek's body made. I stopped in front of, both of us trying to stare the other down, then I lunged forward and swung my fist only to connect with air.

We continued to fight, going back and forth. Multiple times Derek managed to overpower me, sending me flailing to the floor. I was slammed onto a dusty table, dust particles floating up around me; I was kicked and rolled over a broken TV - Derek overpowering me at almost ever turn. I made my final lunge but Derek threw me to the ground.

"Scott!"

I looked up weakly, searching for the source of the voice. I knew it was a girl but I couldn't find the source. Then I heard feet pounding on the floor and looked back towards the Derek's hole as Carrie came rushing through.

"Carrie..."

Derek, having shifted out of wolf form, grunted, "Who are you?"

Carrie dropped to her knees, sliding a bit of the way. "Scott! Oh my god, are you okay?"

Carrie helped as I lifted myself into a sitting position. I nodded, "Yeah. I'm okay."

"Who is this, Scott?" Derek demanded.

"My name's Carrie and I can speak for myself." Derek huffed in response

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" I asked through labored breathing. I winced as Carrie helped me to sit on the couch behind us. I noticed that all she was wearing was a thin tank top and her jeans; No shoes or jacket.

"I-I don't know." She stammered out, her voice low. "I was dreaming, at least I think I was dreaming. It might have been a vision. I don't know saw you running, I could tell you were angry. Then..." She paused and looked at Derek. I could tell that she was weary of him.

"Then what?" I asked.

"I was here, at the edge of the property. Then when I woke up, at least I think I woke up. I heard noise coming from inside as I ran in here, and here we are." She flashed be a small, half-smile and gently rubbed my arm, trying to comfort me.

"You smell different." Derek said, grabbing our attention.

Carries turned and glared at Derek, "Excuse me." I wouldn't say that Carrie was a very intimidating person, her height not helping one bit, but the intensity that came from her when she spoke even made me cautious, and I wasn't the one that had offended her.

"You're not a normal human, there's something about you that's different."

"You could ask nicely. I know that you're this ultra dark and broody man but that's no reason to say someone stinks."

I chuckled under my breath as I watched Derek flinch a little. "I didn't mean it like that," He scoffed. Derek tried to regain some of his intimidation as he tried to stare carry down.

"You still need to work on your people skills," Carrie barked, and I couldn't help but let out a laugh. Derek glared daggers at me.

"You said something about a vision."

"Did I?" Carrie asked nonchalantly.

"Don't test me girl. Now if I recall properly, the power of visions belonged to only one type of person. A clairvoyant." Derek crossed his arm, a pleased smile appearing.

Carrie remained silent. "Carrie is my friend. If you hurt her, you'll have me to answer to," I said.

"It's a dangerous thing, being a clairvoyant."

"Obviously it's dangerous to be a bus driver too!" Carrie snapped.

Derek frowned. "I didn't kill him. Neither of us did."

Carrie snorted, "Obviously Scott didn't."

"It's not your fault, and it's not mine."

I felt the anger, the rage, building up inside me. I momentarily forgot about why I was here, but thanks to Carrie, I remembered. "This? This is all your fault! You ruined my life!" I yelled, standing up from the couch. Carrie followed and stood behind me.

"No, I didn't." Derek replied calmly.

"You're the one who bit me."

"No, I'm not."

I stopped for a moment, thinking about what he just said; confusion written on my face."What?"

"I'm not the one that bit you," Derek repeated.

I looked down at my chest, brows furrowed. Suddenly I saw the bus and I was running inside. Meyer's was reaching out to me and he was being held by a large beast; He was screaming. I reached up but instantly snapped back to reality, my breathing had become heavy again. I slowly sat down on the dirty couch. "There's another."

Derek nodded. "It's called an Alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're betas. This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for him. Now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you."

I shook my head. "Why me?"

"Because he's the one that bit you. You're part of his pack. It's you, Scott. You're the one he wants."**  
**

My head shot up and I shook my head again. I watched as Derek slowly turned to Carrie, and stepped towards her. She cautiously backed away at the same time. Derek made a quick move and grabbed her arm. Carrie, while glaring at Derek, tried to pull free but his grip was too firm.

"And you can help us."


End file.
